


Guarding An Angel (GAN)

by Hyorean



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorean/pseuds/Hyorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yanghyun the great, is dead. He left every penny of his fortune to his independent son, Yunho. He knows greed will push humans to hunt for his innocent son's fortune, and so he left someone to guard his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is Shim Changmin

_‘Good evening, my name is Jung Yanghyun, by my name you might recognize me as the holder of SM corporation, yes I’m the petrol billionaire. I’ve lived for a long time and if you’re reading this right now it must mean I’m already dead. Well, humans they die one day. I will now give you, whoever you are, some of my last wishes. Lets start from the beginning shall we?_  
  
  
  
 _I’m married to a woman, a luxurious elegant and rich woman named Jessica, but I don’t love her even a bit, you got it right we got arranged to marry each other, unfortunately she fall for my charisma and fell for me too. Not that I care though, I admit Jessica is a very attractive woman but she has the trait I hate the most in this world, that is greed. As a billionaire I’m expected to be surrounded with people full of greed, even I’m greedy that’s why I hate myself. Until I met this woman, an average flower stall owner woman, not suited for me who is a top class citizen at all. She has very less property but still she share with those who are poorer than her like the old stinky beggar that sleeps under her stall every night. She gives food to the beggar also provide the old man heat of a blanket. And sometimes when it rains she lets the beggar in her house for the night. She’s wise for not letting the beggar live with her, only when he needs it._  
  
  
  
 _It didn’t took me long to fall in love with her. I’m married ,guilt of course ate me alive. But I guess this must be the power of love. She never asked even a penny from me ever since the day we met, I asked her why? And she answers_  
  
 _“because I’m already full with happiness in my life living like this”_  
  
 _With her beautiful smiles that shines as bright as the sun. Right there and then I know, I’ll love this woman forever more._  
  
  
  
 _I meet with her secretly for 2 years, one day I came to her house without my wife’s information and she jumped into my embrace as soon as I enter the house. Her smile is beautiful as ever but I see her more blessed today than any other day. It makes me happy see her happy, out of curiosity I ask her what’s the good news._  
  
  
 _“I’m pregnant! Oppa we’re having a child~”_  
  
  
 _Then she continues to dance with me with our hands hold tight, believe me when I say I’m more delighted to hear this news from her than hear this news from my real wife Jessica. Must be because Jessica reacted like her getting pregnant is like a curse because she can’t work and gain money as she is pregnant. But this woman, can’t you see how happy she is? And… can’t you see how happy I am?_  
  
  
  
 _She didn’t live long, As soon as Jessica knows about her she payed some men to murder her. I managed to see her before she really leaves me. I don’t want to recall that bitter memory if you don’t mind. However our child is thankfully safe, I took him just in time before those men arrive. In agony i stayed a week in my holiday house in Jeju island somewhere far from Seoul and my murderous wife. I took a nanny to take care of my son, I wasn’t feeling well after losing my one and only real happiness. Finally I took a glance at my son, oh he is handsome I can tell, he also has feminine features inherited by his mother, like his lips they’re shaped into a ribbon with pink as their colour. His eyes are almond shaped and his pupils took my colour, deep brown. I smiled again after a week of frowning and alcohol. Gently I put a kiss on my son’s chubby cheek and decided._  
  
  
 _“Yunho… I’ll name you Jung Yunho”_  
  
  
 _As if he understands, he laughs after I said that. So Yunho it is, that’s my son’s name._  
  
  
  
 _13 years after that, my business is getting bigger than ever, I have building in all the main countries in this world. My 3 child with Jessica are getting great grades in school because they say they want to become as successful as me. the first child is currently 20 at that time, second is a pretty daughter at the age of 16, third and last is at the age of 13. He’s born in the same year as Yunho, my last but secret child. I never let my family see Yunho, no one ever see my son except for the nanny and her son. I kept Yunho locked inside a mansion, never leaving, happy with toys and me. But there’s a mistake on this very year where my graced son turns 13. I found out he’s half retarded. He’s acting too much like a child but just smart enough to see which is bad and which is not. Maybe every father else feels this like a curse or bad luck upon them, not me, in fact I feel glad my son is born like this. This way he never knows how important money is in this world, in other words he’s one of those rare humans that are not greedy. Just like his mother._  
  
  
  
 _4 years has passed like that, I noticed I got cancer and I don’t have much time considering my age and body immunity. For now I will fight to survive just for a year more, that is when my Yunho will turn 18. He’ll be an adult and I want to witness that._  
  
  
  
 _Today, my friend who is reading this, I must’ve died the last 24 hours ago that’s why you’re reading this. At least I get to see my Yunho turn 18 .Sorry for the long story but I will now tell you what is my last wish. I, Jung Yanghyun inherit all, ALL, of my properties, money, land and even business to my son Jung Yunho. That makes it 18 billion euro, all of them must be handed to Jung Yunho. And please tell my son this, from now on people will race for his money, from now on he’ll have an existence to this world and not just me, from now on danger will be his new best friend, but tell him nor to fear cause I prepared the very best bodyguard in all history, I’m pretty sure the bodyguard is the person who’s reading this right now. Is it you Shim Changmin-shii? Did my time came? Well whatever it is its time for you to take my position as Yunho’s guardian’_  
  
  
  
Changmin closes the diary his first and maybe last client left for him. He got this old book since 12 years ago when he was still 13 but it won’t open, finally, now he’s 25 it open automatically and like the book says, its 24 hours after his client dies. The news on this Television beside Changmin is still talking about Jung Yanghyun’s death. It shocked the whole Korea, yet Jung Yanghyun’s whole family is just busy searching for Yanghyun’s will which is in Changmin’s hand. Its not like this loyal guardian plans to hand it to them. He carefully slips the small diary into his suit and left the chaotic house. He hopped into one of his dead client’s limo and drives away to the said mansion.  
  


#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

 

Changmin knows this boy ‘Yunho’, Changmin is the son of Yunho’s nanny, he seen Yunho once before sent to an academic school. Changmin think its because of that why he’s chosen to protect Yunho. He remembers exactly where the mansion is at. Right at the bottom of Seoul, at first you can only see woods and tall trees but if you are smart enough to travel any further you will see the most beautiful mansion in your whole life. Where Jung Yunho dwells for years. No sound or any sign of life will be found in this place, until you step in the mansion.   
  
  
  
“Appa?! Are you back appa~!!!”  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes widen by the sudden loud voice, running steps are heard echoing through the mansion towards him. A man, in a tiger suit stopped at the right end of the flight of stairs. He look at Changmin as if he never seen another human before. He’s clenching tighter to his deer doll from that movie ‘bambi’. Changmin smiles to him assuming he’s Yunho since there’s no one else in this mansion, this bodyguard can see what his client mean by feminine.   
  
  
  
“Hi there”   
  
  
  
Changmin carefully says with a calming tone.   
  
  
  
“…h-hi…”   
  
  
  
Yunho replies as he hides half of his face behind his little stuffed bambi. This man is indeed wrong in the head a bit, by the look of his body Changmin can tell Yunho is a bit older than him yet he’s acting like this.  
  
  
  
“hey there…what’s your name?”   
  
  
  
The younger man cautiously took a step forward, he made sure it wont startle the grown up child.   
  
  
  
“Yun-yunnie…”   
  
  
  
“Yunnie? hello Yunnie, I’m your new guardian, listen, we need to get out of here”   
  
  
  
“G-go? Where to? Where’s appa, why isn’t he back?”   
  
  
  
“Appa… is busy Yunnie, how about we go with me?”  
  
  
  
“... out? No no no! appa said Yunnie can’t go…”   
  
  
  
“Then Yunnie can go now, but only with me. Appa said that too”  
  
  
  
“really? appa said that?”  
  
  
  
Changmin nods, his slow steps resulting him standing in front of the man Yunnie. He can see his client’s son is biting his lower lips as his eyes wanders off somewhere on their feet making a gesture like he’s thinking about it. After like a minute of silent thinking, he then slowly reached for Changmin’s hand, it startled changmin a bit but he tried not to make any sudden reactions fearing it will scare the fragile looking man.   
  
  
  
“o-okay, if appa said so…”   
  
  
  
“good, we have no time okay Yunnie? We need to hurry”   
  
  
  
Changmin starts dragging the man towards the main door as Yunho tries his best to keep up with Changmin’s walking pace. The paws of this tiger suit he’s wearing is not helping. The younger but more mature man can feel his client staring up on him, and he’s right when he turn to look at Yunho he’s staring at Changmin with those almond eyes that are full with curiousity.   
  
  
  
“what do you want to know?” He casually asked.  
  
  
  
“… what’s your name ahjusshi?”   
  
  
  
Changmin grits his teeth at the calling, ahjusshi, even when he’s younger than him.   
  
  
  
“don’t call me ahjusshi okay Yunnie? From now on call me Changmin, also my name is Shim Changmin”

 


	2. Secret Identity

  
In the still moving Limo, Changmin never sighed this heavy in his entire life. Sighing is a habit for Changmin but never he thought he could make a sigh that low and desperate. While his hands are steering the wheel expertly, Yunho is snoring softly his mouth slightly open as he ventures in dreamland. You might think its must have been easy for Changmin. The answer is no, for your information the hyper energetic MAN fell asleep a few minutes ago after singing 12 kids songs and 5 nursery rhymes. He’s just recharging his battery before he gets all hyper again. The journey back to Seoul is a bit long plus the distraction of Yunho made their journey a bit slower. They made it to Seoul somewhere between 8 and 9 PM, first stop is of course the court, to legally claim Yunho’s properties. Inside Changmin’s mind he’s trying to think of a proper reaction the other Jungs will make after they know someone had already claim their leader’s property. They are more likely to be furious but In the fakest way they can, they still have an image to keep despite all.   
  
“Yunho wake up we’re here”   
  
“mmm…”  
  
“Yunho, wake up”  
  
“mm~ hm?”   
  
One of Yunho’s drowsy eyes flutters open, he uses his right hand to rub the other sleepy eye awake. Not yet the waking up ritual is not done, He yawns and stretches like a baby tiger before he opens his sparkling eyes and smiling lips, raining all his attention to Changmin.  
  
“hi Chanmi!”  
  
“h-hey…”  
  
 _‘who the hell gets so fresh that quick after sleeping for god don’t know how much hour’_  Changmin plays with that thought a bit before he gently helps Yunho out the limo. The man, still in tiger suit, stretches again when he’s outside to find himself in front of a big building that he doesn’t recognize. The building is coloured with the boring creamy yellow as a whole. It really didn’t took Yunho interest but build up the man’s curiosity instead. He tug on Changmin’s sleeve demanding his attention. And Changmin, sweetly or more accurate forcely gave the man all the attention he wants.   
  
“What?”   
  
“where are we?”   
  
“the court, we’re going to claim your money”  
  
“my money?... okay…”   
  
Yunho shut up not because his questions are answered but because Changmin gave him a lollipop to make him shut up. He twined hands with his new guardian again waiting for him to lead the way. Changmin just couldn’t care less and make his way peacefully with Yunho silenced by a lolli. 

______

  
Its late so the court’s member are not that much left anymore. Changmin just hopes the judge he’s used to, judge Kim, is still in his office. Passing a few offices and giving short greets to other court members then Changmin sees the room he’s searching for, looks like he’s in luck, the office is still occupied with it’s judge. Changmin knocks, he heard a come in from inside thus he enters along with the still silenced Yunho. The room didn’t change a bit from the last time Changmin visited, the vase is still there, the ugly picture is still hanging strong and the judge is still annoying as ever. Judge Kim has a smirk on his face, a hand under his chin as he sharply stare at the door.   
  
“Well, well, look what we got here. the fugitive who got off line, every time he does a crime”   
  
“stop with your rhymes Jaejoong, I got something for you to sign”  
  
“sign? Signing is easy, Its just a move of a hand, but other than that, who is this cute man?”  
  
Judge Kim Jaejoong points to Yunho who’s eyes are staring so carefully on the painting hanged beside him. Changmin’s grateful Yunho’s lolli is still holding him shut, with a sarcastic chuckle he answers the poetic judge.   
  
“aha… he’s Jung Yunho, I think you must know what we want just by hearing that don’t you?”  
  
“So he’s a jung? How interesting. It must be money that I’ll be signing?”   
  
“yup, here, hurry up”  
  
The younger guardian threw some documents on the table that separates him and the judge. But Jaejoong is not in the mood to sign anything at all. He keeps his eyes stuck on the curious man.   
  
“before I do what you need, may I play with him for a bit?”  
  
“play? Yunho…..um, sure. Whatever to get you sign quick”   
  
Jaejoong move from his comfortable spinning and cushioned office chair to approach the man.   
  
“hey there little kid, this place is boring indeed”  
  
  
Yunho is aware of the weird looking man with white hair talking to him. Though he still look up at the man still he’s not brave enough to reply the man , he just looks too weird for Yunho. Changmin is just enjoying their awkward show.   
  
“what a delicious lolli you have there, mind if we share?”   
  
Yunho’s eyes flickers between his lolli and Jaejoong’s strange smile. Eventually he pulled the lolli out and…. Press the candy full of saliva to Jaejoong’s lips. The whole world feels like its frozen in time for a minute until Changmin realize what just happened.   
  
“Yunho!”   
  
He slaps Yunho’s hand fairly hard seeing by the way Yunho is wincing in pain.   
  
“Y-Yunnie sowy…”   
  
Yunho starts to sob when he sees his precious unfinished lollipop had splattered on the hard tiled floor. Both Yunho’s palm are covering his whole crying face as the poor man walk sulkily to the door and left these two alone. Somehow he knows exactly where the door is at though he’s covering his face. As a respond Changmin just sighs, hard again this time with an addition of temple massaging, before he turn to the still shocked judge.   
  
“hey, wake up and sign! I got more troubles to deal with!”   
  
“…wh-what’s wrong with that man?”  
  
“everything! Now sign! I don’t have all day!”   
  
“…still… he’s quiet cute when he’s all sulky don’t you think?”  
  
“no! just! Just sign it!”  
  
“fine fine! I’ll sign!”   
  
Jaejoong sits back to his respectable place infront of the desk and starts ruffling through the document prepared by the infamous Jung Yanghyun. He signs a few that he can but stopped at a certain document.   
  
“it says here there’s a will he left, the will he says you must have kept”  
  
“yeah here”   
  
Changmin gives the old notebook to this judge as he gains a simple ‘thank you’ from the white haired man. Jaejoong reads , reads and continues to read then at one point the notebook fell to the floor. Changmin expected this kind of reaction so it doesn’t amuse him a bit.   
  
“a-all?”  
  
“yup, every cent”   
  
“…okay then…”  
  
Jaejoong signed the last document that state everything is now officially under Yunho’s name. He hand those documents back to Changmin, they have a little handshake with awkwardness hanging in the air.   
  
“That’s all you judge, I think I left Yunho alone for too long”  
  
“Changmin…”   
  
The guardian that was about to leave had to listen what this old judge has to say first.   
  
“what? do you even notice you’re not rhyming things since a minute ago?”   
  
“I’m still human for the record, don’t you think Yunho’s a little odd?”  
  
“odd? No, childish yes”  
  
“…I think you know the danger that may come, Yunho looks naïve about these situations, He’s so bright and calm, he just lacks education”  
  
“…... well, goodnight judge”  
  
Changmin finally left the room along with a feeling of something bad is going to happen. His eyes scans around for Yunho as he walk towards the main door, but he can’t find that man anywhere. Worry builds in him, his head is spinning around checking every corner he can. Until he heard it, that cry too familiar to be anyone else’s. It came from the secretary’s office where Changmin expect many women will be at, women and kids, makes sense. He knocks politely first, the cries are louder making Changmin more convinced Yunho is here.   
“Come in”  
  
A lady’s voice said giving permission to Changmin. His hand twist the knob and pull it open, and what do you know? Yunho is there still sobbing hard as he wipes every tear that fall with the sleeves of his tiger suit, what amuses Changmin is, women are all around this grown up man, trying to cheer him up. Yunho is aware someone had entered the office, he is also aware the someone is Changmin, so he cried harder still sulking to his new guardian.   
  
“omo, Yunnie what’s wrong?”   
  
A female secretary ask him due to his louder cries. Yunho answers but with a little hitched breath from all the crying.   
  
“Ch-Ch-Chanmin! Chanmin bad! Chanmin hit Yunnie! Waaah!”   
  
Yunho uses one hand to wipe more of his tears and the other pointing straight to the culprit, Changmin. In result drawing many glaring eyes to the man. It surprised Changmin how protective these women can be,

  _‘can’t they see this kid is a man? Do they really have to be this protective to him?’_

In effort to clear his name, Changmin walks to the crying man and try to stop him, of course he failed miserably no one taught him how to stop a crying MAN in the institute.   
  
“Okay! Yun, what do I have to do for you to stop crying? A lollipop?”  
  
“Waaaaah~!”  
  
Yunho didn’t state his answer verbally, he just shook his head.   
  
“um… A new Bambi?”   
  
“Waaaaah~!”   
  
Another shook.  
  
“so what?”  
  
Yunho’s slows down his cries to give him a chance to state what he wants. He wipes all the leftover tears first before his pretty lips that are red by now turn to a pout.   
  
“Y-Yunnie wants p-p-poppo”   
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
Changmin’s voice almost sound like a shout that startled delicate Yunho. The other man’s pouting lips tremble before another great cry burst out. The glares that were coming from the women from this office is getting sharper that Changmin can feel tens of them poking him. Changmin had never felt this desperate all the 25 years he lived.   
  
“fine! Yunnie, I’ll poppo you!”   
  
“*sobs* … *hics* … w-weally? Chanmin p-poppo Yunnie?”   
  
“*sigh*, yes really, so stop crying okay?”   
  
Yunho nods like a good child he was when Changmin first picked him from the mansion. Eyes shut closed, lips puckered, Yunho is ready to receive his poppo. Women around them must watch yaoi a lot cause they are like squealing while urging Changmin to quickly give Yunho his poppo. On the other hand this man, has really mixed feeling for this, he stares down to Yunho’s lips. Yes they are perfect to kiss while they’re red and plump, still they belong to a man and Changmin don’t want to kiss any man. But if this is the only way for him to get home as soon as possible, he’s ready to do it. 

  
_‘Come on Changmin its just a kiss, not exactly a kiss just a peck, its not like you don’t know how spoiled Yunho is. Just take it as an apology for Yunho, that’s all’_.

  
After mentally preparing himself, Changmin slowly leans to those waiting lips. The closer they get the louder those secretary women squeals. Inch by inch Changmin closes their distance when suddenly, his lips are pressing to another feather like lips, and they belong to Yunho. It automatically registers to Changmin’s brain how Yunho’s lips actually, felt quiet good. Then he noted that they’re connecting lips more than a second already, maybe a bit over 10 seconds, causing Changmin to quickly break their kiss. He wipes his lips with his bare palm trying to erase Yunho’s sweet trace. Yunho’s almond eyes pop open and they are tearless, like Yunho never cried before.   
  
“there happy?”   
  
“yes! Thank you Chanmin~”   
  
Looks like Changmin got a bonus of a hug from Yunho as he feels two arms wrap themselves on Changmin’s torso. Yunho burry his face into Changmin’s suit to hide his pink cheeks of shy-ness that the women in this office just love.   
  
“May I ask you mister? Are you dating Yunnie?”   
  
A woman came out to ask dumb founded Changmin, its not a surprise they already know what Yunho’s name is, Yunho is the type where someone just have to give him a nice smile and a proper greet for Yunho to give them a big hug as an exchange.   
  
“I’m not dating him, I’m just ‘babysitting’ him”  
  
“oh… a baby sitter, but isn’t he’s too old to have a baby sitter?”   
  
“can’t you see? He still needs his mommy and daddy, but neither of them are in so I’m the third option”   
  
“Do you know how old Yunnie is?”   
  
“he’s 28, too old to cry like that isn’t he?”   
  
“aww, but he was sooo cute like a toddler lost his candy”  
  
The women agree with that one woman. None of them know though that’s literally what happened to Yunho. As the women pat and rub Yunho’s back, trying to ease him more, Changmin is trying to make Yunho stand up, it feels like Yunho’s whole weight is just dropping on Changmin. But he stopped immediately when he hears soft snores coming from the man. He fell asleep, he must’ve been tired from all the crying. Changmin sighs again, this just means more work for him. He adjusts Yunho’s posture then swiftly, like he’s afraid Yunho will fall, Changmin sweep the sleeping beauty into a bridal like pose. Yunho’s head is resting nicely on Changmin’s shoulder.   
  
“Um… goodnight ladies, we need to go now”   
  
Most of them replied to Changmin’s farewell but almost all of the replies are for Yunho. Not that Changmin care though. He’s just glad this night is over and he can go back home. 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

  
Changmin placed Yunho gently in the passenger’s seat afraid he’ll wake the man up. After that he took his place where the wheel is at. He drives, in the night’s silence to his house. From the corner on Changmin’s eyes he took a peek at Yunho who is sleeping oh so innocently behind him. What Jaejoong said Is true, Yunho’s too naïve about the situation he’s in, he doesn’t know the danger that will be fall him later. Its just a matter of time before the reporters smells their activities. By the time the whole Korea knows Yunho will be in great danger, but he’s not ready at all. So that’s where Changmin comes in. He took a glance again at Yunho’s sleeping body, while staring at Yunho’s face Changmin made a vow to himself.   
  
“even how troublesome you are, I’m gonna protect you, I’m your new guardian after all…”  
  
It seems like someone is going to shop for new weapons tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

This house, a luxurious apartment actually, is screaming of tranquility. Changmin has always been that quiet person, the one that doesn’t make that much of a presence in class nor the one that really stands out in crowd. And he likes it that way. Since his mother passed away 10 years ago this house is just a plain place where Changmin does his daily activities. There’s no laughters, sadness or even love in this place anymore. There’s just a lonely man living here. At least his mother passed in a totally different way as Yanghyun, not knowing what made a person die is just sad, luckily Mrs. Shim died in a respectable way where she’s just too old and her time has come. But now things is expected to change as Changmin lifts this sleeping beauty to his mother’s old room. For now Changmin is enjoying what seems will be his last silent night considering how Yunho’s personality is. Thinking back to what happened today, Changmin still can’t believe he’s going to live with another man out of the blue. With full care Changmin lays Yunho on the queen sized bed where his mother used to rest. He pulls the blankets up to Yunho’s shoulder as that man rests like a baby, sucking on his thumb. After that Changmin went to make himself a nice warm cup of tea that he enjoys in front of Seoul’s night view. Since this apartment is on the 15th floor Changmin can see quiet well, all the glittery lights that sparkles in his eyes as he sips his tea. 

“ahh! This is life….” 

This man exclaimed. Why does he feel like this for first when he’s been living a calm life all the time. ‘Is it because….’ , Changmin turn to the opened door of his mother’s room. He sees the sleeping man there, his thumb had slipped from his mouth down to his chin, suddenly Yunho shone a smile before he squirms in bed and then cuddle his bambi tighter. He must be having a sweet dream full of lollipop that are flavored in all sorts of sweets. He made Changmin chuckle. In the same time made Changmin wonder too, ‘is it because I’m not alone anymore?’ 

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

“Chanmin~” 

“…”

“Chanmin~!!!”

“wh-what?”

Changmin quickly sit from his laying position to first be aware of the water drops on his pants, just to see a wet, wrapped in towel Yunho sitting on his laps. Of course his bambi is nowhere far from his embrace. What a strange way Yunho wraps himself, normal men only go from the waist to below but Yunho literally wraps his whole body with the towel, as if it’s a blanket of some sort. Then Changmin’s eyes move to observe the man’s face, too bright! Those pairs of eyes are staring at him with the sun rays as his gazes and that smile, gosh gracious Changmin just woke up from a sleep to be greeted with all these brightness. 

“what do you want?!”

Changmin asks in a firm voice but he’s not raising his voice just so he wont have to face crying Yunho again. 

“Chanmin! You know? I just woke up in this very house we’re talking in right now then I went to the toilet to take my morning bath and I saw this towel hanging in there, so as I was finish I want to change my clothes to Mr.kirin! but then I remember we didn’t bring him with us, so I was wondering can I borrow your clothes?” 

Changmin’s ears went deaf for the long ass explanation and he just heard 3 words, 'borrow your clothes', that’s all he need to hear to know what Yunho wants. With a nod and sleepy eyes, Changmin stood from the couch he fell asleep on towards his room. As he do so Yunho is just waiting while sitted on the floor with his bare ass. Ding dong, goes the door, meaning someone just ring the bell. Excited to meet whoever it is, Yunho went running to the door without thinking twice. He opens the door with a giggle, before, a woman, she’s in her 40’s but is still very pretty, screamed at the view of a naked Yunho. Startled by it Yunho screamed too but he went stumbling on the floor as he does so. The towel is doing a very bad job in covering Yunho’s body now. He, of course heard the two screams like they saw a ghost, panics for a moment as Changmin runs back to the living room where he left Yunho. Surprised to see Yunho on the floor just in front of the door and is 3/4 naked.

“Yunho?!”

“waaaahhh!!! Chanmin!” 

He rushed to the now crying like a baby (again) man and picked him up from the floor. Changmin tries to at least cover from Yunho’s waist to below with the towel as he noted someone else is here. After he successfully wrap Yunho’s lower body he took his eyes to their visitor, one look at her and Changmin know who it is, its Jessica Jung. 

“what do you want?” 

Changmin ask coldly to the woman as if he doesn’t want to see her here or anywhere. But he didn’t seem too threatening as he’s patting a still sobbing Yunho’s back to stop his slow cries. Jessica fixed her shocked posture to an elegant one that she often shows to public when she realize Changmin saw her presence. 

“Um… Good morning, I’m Jessica Jung…. Is he okay?” 

She asked regarding about Yunho. 

“Yeah he’ll be okay in a minute” 

“well… that’s good then. Actually, uh , first sorry for disturbing, but I’m here to search for Jung Yunho, I’m told he suppose to be here?” 

“you’re looking at him now”

“Ah~ so you’re Yunho-shii?” 

Changmin shooks to the misunderstand. Then it hits the woman. Its hard for her to accept it, harder for her to believe it. Her finger raised slowly as her eyes stare at the pretty weird man. Then she look at Changmin for an answer. And Changmin nod. Jessica points again to Yunho, and again Changmin nods. His cries stops like Changmin said, Yunho turns his face to the woman with a pout. 

“I’m Yunnie…”

He says. 

 

__________

 

Changmin just prepared a simple tea for his uninvited guest as he stands at the side while Yunho is sitting opposite to the woman hugging his bambi, he’s still in shock of Jessica’s sudden high pitch scream just now. Jessica looks around the apartment for a second, its quiet nice in here but not luxurious enough to amuse her, then she put on her smile for display of the two men. 

“hello Yunho”

“…hi…”

“Did I scared you? Oh, I’m sorry”

Upon hearing the word sorry, Yunho got cheery again. 

“its okay~” 

“good, I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t you want to know who I am?” 

“sure! Who are you pretty nuna?”

Jessica giggles towards the compliment Yunho threw to her. Changmin in just agonizing on how Yunho called him ahjusshi yesterday and called someone in their middle 40’s nuna. He trying hard not to complain about this small thing. 

“My name is Jessica Jung, Yunho-yah, I’m your step mother” 

“mother? Umma?” 

As if he’s trying to guarantee he didn’t misheard Yunho repeated himself. Jessica smiles and nod to the adorable man. In just a second, without any warning, Yunho rocket launch his body to the other side of the couch where Jessica is. He landed on the vacant seat right beside Jessica. 

“REALLY? NUNA IS YUNNIE’S UMMA?”

“Yes yunho, we’re both Jung’s right? Jung Jessica, Jung Yunho”

“Right Umma! Yay, Chanmin! Yunnie has Umma!” 

Yunho state the clear to his new guardian. Changmin just nods as he watches the two getting along. He might look like that statue who’s just watching you but Changmin is actually in his human CCTV . He doesn’t know Jessica well, he doesn’t know the whole Jung family well except for Jung Yanghyun, who knows Jessica might be just a nice step mother that just wants to get her along with her son? Despite all that, Changmin in suspicious of how Jessica could know so fast. Then again considering the medias these days, its not impossible. The two Jungs keep playing around for another minute before Jessica puts her eyes on the silent man who’s just watching. 

“may I ask who you are?” 

“…Shim Changmin, nice to meet you” 

“yeah, nice to meet you too, uh… sorry to ask, but why is my son living with you?” 

“I’m… Yunho’s nanny” 

“oh…I think I have to get your permission then…” 

“for what?”

Jessica strokes Yunho’s slightly damp hair before she put the boy’s attention on. 

“I was wondering if I can bring Yunho to the mall, you can come if you want to. I need to buy him new clothes don’t you think?” 

Bringing Yunho to the mall, a bit dangerous, but Yunho certainly needs new clothes. Plus Changmin can tag along though it’ll be really awkward if he do so. Since when do Changmin care about other people’s feelings. 

“okay…”

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

“Uwah~ soooo preeettty~” 

“pretty isn’t it Yunnie?”

“um! Pretty like umma!” 

“heh, oh Yunnie” 

The lights in this huge shopping complex managed to take Yunho’s intrest, he’s never seen so much people at once in his whole life and he got the urge to greet every single person in the Shopping mall. He’s walking safely hand in hand with his new Umma, Jessica, as they walk pass shops and cafes. Yunho’s head never stop changing its direction, he’s so curious of everything. Meanwhile the guardian, who was suppose to escort Yunho, is just walking lazily a few steps behind them. The mother and son stopped in front of a clothes shop, a branded one too, Jung Jessica refuse to let her son wear unbranded things. Yunho went skipping in first, he met with one of the shop’s employees and quickly shaked her hand. 

“annyeong~” 

“a-annyeong, y-ye” 

“Yunho!” 

Jessica calls for her excited son when she spotted a nice piece, also she wants to stop Yunho from embarrassing her. Anyone can see its Jung Jessica on a shopping day with a man, a half retarded man. That will bring her name down a bit, but a bit is not accepted too, she needs her name high up in the clouds so she can get money high like her name. Hearing his name, Yunho quickly zapped to Jessica’s side eager to see what his umma wants to show him next. 

“Look at this, does Yunnie like this design?” 

“um?” 

Yunho observe the hanged shirt his mother is holding, its striped with black and white and has white colar on it, but the next piece on this shirt almost made Yunho shit his pants. And it was the belt that’s attached to the shirt’s lower part. 

“pfft! hehehehe” 

“Yunnie? What’s so funny?” 

“Umma, the belt, the belt is glued to the shirt, don’t they know belts are for pants umma? Are they pabo’s? hehehehe!”

“uh… right…” 

Jessica looks at her choice of clothes, She scoffs, its called style, it keeps playing in her head how a Jung can be this clueless. Jessica is getting tired of showing various of shirts with different styles to her step son, in the end she lets Yunho go free to search for his own type of liking. None of them though noticed the missing of a person, Jessica’s too busy taking care of the old toddler and Yunho is just being his mischievous self. Convinced its safe, for now at least, Changmin went to another place, a few shops from the mall the Jungs entered. Its no scary place, its just a normal park where many families come and play around, but Changmin is not here to do any of a normal person’s activity. He sits on a bench, looking around for that one too suspicious man. He saw him walking towards Changmin with his brown detective coat and big, no, huge briefcase that just looks too showing. Changmin do feel sorry about his little friend here sometimes but his fail is too interesting to stop. The man, who are getting stares from everybody now, successfully sit beside Changmin on the same bench without getting pestered by little kids. 

“Afternoon Junsu, you look stupid as always” 

“ehem, thank you for your kind compliment, Shim Devil” 

“you’re welcome, now show me the goods” 

Junsu rummages his huge briefcase, after unlocking a few locks, inserting passwords for a few times, and removing a safety chain, Junsu got to the part where he really shows Changmin the thing, which is in another briefcase considering to Junsu’s over protectiveness. With a sigh, yes a sigh, Changmin open it, thankfully all the waiting is worth for what his eyes see. A new desert eagle with its extra ammo and silencer, just in case Changmin needs to do things under cover. He casually lift it out of the case like its just something everybody owns which of course is 100% wrong. Junsu acted quick by pushing Changmin’s hands back to the safety of the case. 

“Yah! You scroundrel! There’s kids here!” 

“no worries Junsu”

Changmin lift the desert eagle up again, this time he’s even pointing it to a man who’s peacefully jogging around. How can Changmin expect Junsu not to worry? Today the huge tree above them is a hero cause without this big fella’s shadow Changmin would be dragged to the station by now. 

“Please don’t kill him Changmin…”

“don’t worry I said! Besides, I’m just going to scare him…” 

“…oh boy…” 

Changmin has that spark in his eyes, like he got a target on something to shoot. In effort to stop his regular customer’s stupidity, and maybe even save the innocent man’s life, Junsu changed the topic avoiding the weapon he just sent. Now he’s regretting he delivered this to Changmin. 

“Um… So who’s your client?” 

“A man-kid name Jung Yunho”

“O-oh… and where is he now?” 

Changmin fidgets the gun in his hand to a better angle. Scaring Junsu to his spine. 

“He’s in the mall…” 

“M-Mall? Alone?” 

“Nope, he’s with his-”

Changmin’s sentence got cut as a reminder pass through his head. Yunho’s with his nice looking step mother, alone. Without Changmin around. Realizing the situation he’s in, Changmin repacked his new gun in the briefcase then left without saying a thank you or a bye to Junsu. Well, that’s just Shim Changmin, and Junsu doesn’t mind at all. Actually the fact that no one is hurt or dead when a gun is in Changmin’s hand is good enough. Without a sound Changmin left walking back to the place where he left his client, Junsu just watches as his customer that’s like a biscuit, goes. Junsu held numerous of weapons from the most basic like a pistol to something as complex as a machine gun. He held them all so he’s not even scared a bit when a gun is pointed at him, except if the one who’s pointing the gun is Shim Changmin. The reason is because, Shim Changmin never miss his target, even if his target is a mile away, as long as he can see his target that target is going down. Junsu had seen Changmin blast a few bullets before, all of the bullets Changmin sent always lays between the eyes. 

 

#~#~#~#~#~#

 

“So how’s your day?” 

“Grrrreeeeaaattt~~~”

“….. I….. can see that….” 

Yeah by the amount of shopping bags that are stuffed in Changmin’s bunk and passengers seat, some even at Changmin’s leg section also Yunho’s leg section, Only a completely blind man cannot see how grrreeeeaaattt Yunho’s day is. Though half of them Changmin can guarantee is filled with toys. And again, this young man sighs. 

 

#~#~#~#~#~#

 

“Miss, here’s the photos you asked for” 

“… thank you Minji you can leave it on my desk” 

Minji, the loyal maid bows to her boss before she put the file carefully on Jessica’s desk where she command her to. Then she excuse herself from her boss’s study room. This large house, that’s located in Gangnam where the riches dwells, feels empty. It was once full with the joy of Jessica’s children but they all grow up to be well respected people. Still she cannot believe her husband didn’t left even a cent for their family. She only have a few million won left in her bank, and this large house as her property. Her children must have faced the same condition. This all is the result of her stupid husband’s action. And that pathetic will. If its not because of that will everything will be in Jessica’s hand. Not in the hand of that retarded man’s hand, she assumed. She walked up to her desk, gently with one hand, she pulls a photo out of the file. Photo of her and the illegal child in the mall. There’s a total of five pieces of photo in the file, she pulls out every one of them. 

“Tsk… what a fool…”

She comments on a picture where she’s faking a smile beside her step son as that man pick out a cartooned shirt. Same with the other 3 piece of photo, all she sees in her step son is a fool who took away all her money. Until her eyes layed on the last picture. This picture consist of herself, Yunho and another young man that Jessica almost forgot who. 

“ah… Shim Changmin, Yunho’s babysitter” 

She keeps staring at that one picture and that one man. She can feel it, something is wrong with that man Shim Changmin, something dangerously wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Chanmin"  
  
"..."  
  
"Chanmin!"  
  
"..."  
  
"CHANMIN!!!!"  
  
"W-WHA-WHAT?"  
  
Changmin woke up in a method he never woke up to before, rolling from his bed to say hi to the floor. And all thanks to no other but Jung Yunho. This time though looks like this mischeveous man-child is already dressed properly, in his new clothes. Though Changmin can see patches of water on the cartooned shirt Yunho is wearing, showing the man-child didn't wipe himself dry properly, again. Even his hair is still trickling with water drops. But damn Yunho's smile, its like nothing about him is wrong at all.  
  
"...come here"  
  
"wae? wae wae wae?"  
  
"Just, come here"  
  
Yunho luckily didn't feel that curious anymore as he settles himself on Changmin's laps. The younger but more mature man grabs the nearest towel to him, put it on Yunho's head, and dry his hair manually. A boy's way without hairdryers. A gurgle of giggles start to grow in Yunho's chest, he hold it for a while before he giggles like a father's princess.  
  
"hee hee hee"  
  
"what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh! umma want to bring Yunnie somewhere today! but..."  
  
"...but? what but?"  
  
"...she said Chanmin can't come...."  
  
 The second Yunho exploded the unfortunate news to his guardian, Changmin is done with the hair drying. He remains calm though its not a happy news, at least for Yunho. Changmin proceeds with combing Yunho's hair, softly untangling the silky strands that manage to make a trouble. Changmin starts to notice Yunho's smell, like a newborn baby. He easily shrugs the thought away and focus on answering Yunho.  
  
"do you want to go?"  
  
"Ofcourse! spend time with Umma is fun!"  
  
"then go, i'll wait until you come back..."  
  
"really~~~? Chanmin don't mind?"  
  
Yunho looks up to his guardian with hoping eyes, slightly bothering Changmin's process to comb Yunho's hair. His guardian nods to satisfy curious Yunho before he push Yunho's head down so his combing job becomes easier. Though it didn't really help anything since Yunho is bouncing in excitement on Changmin's laps.  
  
"stay still!"  
  
"oops! owkay..."

  
  
________

  
  
Yunho, with a smile as bright as a shining diamond is enjoying his sundae in a duck boat. His legs are moving in circular to paddle the boat, so as his mother who is on the other hand has a milkshake. The sun is shining brightly on them in which Yunho likes.  
  
"Yunnie..."  
  
"Mm~? ye umma?"  
  
"Don't you want to get out of this boat yet?"  
  
"No, its fun, i like it. Don't you like it Umma?"  
  
"I-I like it of course!"  
  
"Yay! That's good then. Ooh! ooh! lets go there!"  
  
Yunho eagerly paddles with his feet to what he just discovers and it is a nicely decorated arch. While Mrs.Jung just paddles forcefully, she still is wondering why is she doing such unclassy thing with a half retarded man. Meanwhile, On a bench under a huge tree. He's wearing a black cap along with black leather jacket in which disguise his figure and face. Changmin is holding a newspaper as an excuse when his eyes are actually attached to Yunho's duckboat. Everything looks fine up to now. Though there's an obvious expression Jessica is annoyed, don't know what she's annoyed about the weather or her stepson. The duckboat is paddling to the other side of the pond in which Changmin is too far away to see clearly what will happen. So he decides to sit at a bench near to the other side of the pond too. As he walks pass by some regular citizens he noticed, some eyes are glued to him. Looks like he's not the only one undercover. But it looks like he's the only undercover on Yunho's side. This is dangerous.  
As soon as Changmin is sitted on his destinated bench he tooks out his phone with the help of the newspaper as a hiding place. He dialled the woman's number secretly watching her every move too. The duckboat stops at the edge of the pond as Jessica's phones ring leaving Yunho curious.   
  
"yobsaeyo? Changmin-shii?"  
  
Yunho became more interested when his guardian's name is said, he's even leaning forwards to his stepmother out of curiousity.  
  
"Mrs.Jung, good afternoon, having a good time?"  
  
"Oh certainly, Yunho is splendid!"  
  
"good to hear that, may i talk to him for a second?"  
  
".....sure..."  
  
There's hesitance in her voice. Still she hands the phone right to excited Yunho's hands.  
  
"Min~~~! I miss you!"  
  
"yeah, well... how's it?"  
  
"Grrreeeaaattt~~~!"  
  
"great huh? well Yunho how about you come back home now?"  
  
"...why?~"  
  
Yunho whines in such manner that it distracted Changmin for a moment. When his 100 percent focus came back he notices the people he suspected is starting to leave one by one. Having no idea where they are going Changmin is just sure its getting more dangerous.  
  
"Yunho. Come back home now"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No buts, home now, i'll pick you up"  
  
"...Chanmin..."  
  
Yunho sounded painfully dissapointed, but it can't be helped, Changmin can't risk anything at a place this open.  
  
"Jung Yunho, home now"  
  
"...fine... Chanmin pick Yunnie up..."  
  
"...Good boy, i'll be in the park in 3 minutes"  
  
Changmin hangs up, slides the phone back into his pocket before he stood up to change in his car. From the corner of his eyes he could see Yunho bowing his head in full dissapoinment as he tries to explain his stepmother the situation. It had to be done. With heavy steps Changmin walks to his car that he parked in a small mall's parking lot just across the road, this way he's not suspected. He enters the car and change his full clothing in there, the windows are tinted so there's no worries about the people outside. Only what Changmin didn't saw, is the people inside. A black silhoutte grows from the backseat of Changmin's car with a shining sharp point in his hand. The smell of danger was so close that Changmin's body reflex on its own. His body twisted to the back instantly grabbing the sharp point wrist. In Changmin's other hand is a cuff in which goes to place between his attacker's hand and the car's handle. And again in an split of an eye, the attacker discover  the barrel of a gun placed between his eyes.  
  
"Game Over"  
  
Changmin confidentally announce to his attacker. The other man just glares at Changmin as if he knows he just lost but couldn't accept it.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
"Kill me"  
  
"Now, now, my seat is not 10 bucks okay? Your blood shouldn't touch it"  
  
"... Well, look who's coming..."  
  
 This annonymous look out to the tinted window and smirked. Like he was waiting for that man's appeareance. Yunho's appeareance, he's skipping happily while holding Jessica towards the mall. Changmin prayed Yunho will not recognize this car, but oh luck is not on his side.  
  
"Oh! Chanmin!"  
  
Yunho ran to the car in which gave Changmin a little time to put on a green jacket and zip it up to his neck. The rest of the remaining seconds Changmin used to super glue the attacker's mouth with tape. Changmin rolled down his window so he doesn't have to open the door, he's still holding a gun for god's sake.  
  
"H-hey, Yun"  
  
"Min!!! Min you said you're going to pick me up at the park, why here?"  
  
"u-um... why are YOU here Yunho? Shouldn't you be waiting in the park?"  
  
"Oh! Umma said she want to buy me some treats before we go home~"  
  
Changmin nods, meanwhile his hand creeps to point his gun back to the attacker. From the way the car is shaking Changmin can tell he's trying to escape, though Yunho won't suspect any of that. Then Changmin turns to Jessica who's waiting at the entrance of the mall, she smiles to Changmin in which Changmin nods as a reply.  
  
"Go on buy your treats, i'll wait here"  
  
"owkay! Umma~!"  
  
Off Yunho goes running again. And as for Changmin, he rolls the window up first. He put on his gun's silencer, though the car is already soundproof this is just for caution. He planted a bullet, silently, in between the attacker's eyes. Easy kill.  
  
Soon Yunho returned to the parking lot. He managed to immpress Changmin by the giant bag, mostly containing treats, that he bought back. Changmin's eyes just rounds and his mouth opens a bit. Yunho just smiles with a pink lollipop decoration as his eyes arch looking so innocent. Changmin then just sighs.  
  
"Get in"

  
  
_______________

 

  
They didn't exactly went back home. Yunho wants  to look around this big city he just came to. So in conclusion they drive around Seoul, looking at the big buildings as Changmin tries his best to explain the uses of certain buildings, its just that Yunho just won't understand them decently, doesn't matter though he still want to know. It looks like they are driving randomly around Seoul, But actually Changmin picked the places where they can't or at least hard to see the Jung's corporation. He's not convinced that Yunho is ready for the big news yet. Now they stopped at a lonely cliff somewhere in Seoul, they can see the spread wide ocean from here, where the twinkling stars are actually visible for a city. Yunho drinks happily on his banana milk letting Changmin lay on the driver's seat, resting his joints for a moment, he's been driving all evening. The dark night's serene mood is getting to them, they both feel sleepy all of a sudden. Yunho doesn't care he can sleep right here right now, But there's something missing before Yunho want to sleep.  
  
"Chanmin..."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Where's appa?"  
  
The guardian doesn't really know how to answer that. He keeps silent until he found a nice way to reply.  
  
"Why? Miss appa already?"  
  
"N-not like that... its just that... Yunnie is sleepy"  
  
"So? go to sleep then"  
  
"B-But... Yunnie slept two days without appa's poppo..."  
  
Yunho sounded so sad at his last sentence that Changmin lost his words. They stayed in quiet for a few seconds, then Yunho shift himself to a more comfartable position.  
  
"Oh well... guess appa's busy"  
  
He yawns like a baby then immediately falls asleep. There's even a thumb in Yunho's ribbon lips. Changmin took the milk box out of Yunho's hand and put it somewhere it won't spill all over the car. Then Changmin took his jacket off, put it on his client's body. The way Changmin stares at Sleeping Yunho clearly shows he pities the man, Someone this innocent could get into such a a mess. Unconciously, Changmin's hand went to caress Yunho's face. And before he knows it their lips locks. Its just a small goodnight peck, but Changmin's turning all red.  
  
"Good night"  
  
The guardian whispers to his angel.


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Chanmin..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Chanmin!"  
  
"...urgh..."  
  
"CHANMIN!!!"  
  
"God dammit, what is it?!"  
  
This morning, Changmin wakes up with a plain Yunho beside him, on his bed. He's covering most of his body with Changmin's blanket, twinkly eyes looking straight to Changmin's face. Then the man-child smiles which cause his cheeks to puff like a kid. Then Changmin starts to recall last night, he's the one who brought the mayhem onto his bed last night, don't know why though. Yunho is dry this morning, which means he hadn't gotten his routined morning baths yet.  
  
"... get your towel"  
  
"Hm? Why~?"  
  
"We're bathing what else is a towel's use?"  
  
"oh! okay!"  
  
Then Yunho left to his room running with kiddy steps. Changmin could see that deer stuffed doll on his bed right where Yunho should be, he feels its ridiculous for a 28 years old man to have this thing with him, too ridiculous he hugged it and goes back to sleep. Just to see what kind of company this stiff doll gives.  


______________

  
  
Now they're in Changmin's bathtub, Changmin worked hard just to make a bubble bath because Yunho wants one. Changmin feels very uncomfartable bathing with another grown up man moreover older than him, but Yunho somehow is oblivious enough to ignore that awkward feeling. And they're naked, only the bubbles are working as cencorship to Yunho's chest from Changmin's eyes, but however the bubbles refuse to do the same censor work for Changmin's chest. So one of these naked men are exposed. He's not liking it by the way. Changmin's never the one to show skin. It seems like Yunho saw the skin Changmin is displaying.  
  
"Yunho, what are you looking at?"  
  
"eh? no, nothing, nothing~"  
  
"... fine..."  
  
Changmin didn't care that much then, he just rest his head on the edge of the tub trying to get a nap. But he's still disturbed with the feeling of Yunho watching his chest. Soon he feels ticklish on his chest, that made him open his eyes again. Bubbles are popping as they land on Changmin's chest, bubbles blowed by Yunho. Changmin glares to his client but oblivious Yunho is oblivious.  
  
"Yunho..."  
  
Changmin almost say the man's name in a growl. Yunho hears his name, he turns to the younger man and smile.  
  
"Chanmin is in bubble trouble"  
  
Then he continues to blow those annoying bubbles, oblivious Yunho is oblivious. The guardian tries to contain his anger cause he knows what happens if he show it, a cry baby Yunho will come out. Pop, pop, pop goes every bubble that touched Changmin, pop, pop, pop, too goes every level of Changmin's patience.  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
He finally shouted out his annoyance. Though he regret it almost immediately. Yunho's eyes are sparkling with tears, his lips trembles and before anything happens Changmin tuck Yunho into his arms. He didn't have time to consider about the skinship, its hectic if Yunho starts to cry.  
  
"Okay, okay! sorry, i didn't mean it"  
  
"b-b-but m-min"  
  
"I really didn't mean it okay? so don't cry"  
  
"o-okay..."  
  
Yunho ends up tearing but luckily not screaming like a 5 year old. Changmin tries to stop the tears too by hugging Yunho and patting his back like how mothers do. Though Yunho finally feels funny about being this close to Changmin. He fidgets to the left then nudges to the right, then something very weird happened. Yunho don't know what just brushed his thigh, though from the smoothness of that thing he got a pretty good idea what it is. And it freaked him out.  
  
"Kyaaaa~!!!"  
  
Yunho screams while running out the tub, he even got out of the bathroom, naked. Changmin on the other hand don't know which demon has possesed his client this time but he sure doesn't want any naked man running while screaming around his apartment. Without any options left, Changmin went to chase Yunho. He found Yunho still freaking out around the living room, Changmin just got a hold on the man when he was running pass by him.  He quickly use a simple karate move to pin Yunho on the floor. In a sudden Changmin is kissing Yunho, literally kissing him, causing Yunho to widen his eyes and freeze in spot. Changmin thought kissing Yunho will make him calm down, but actually this is shocked not calmed down. The younger man broke their kiss, He just realize he made another mistake after he saw Yunho turning red. Very red. He too slightly flustered, he just kissed a man without a good excuse this time. Trying to distract himself from it, Changmin continues to wrap Yunho's bare bottom with the towel he brought. But it still looks wrong in every aspect. Yunho is looking to the air, grazing his lips with his fingers absent mindly, 'that wasn't a poppo, that was a kiss...'.  
  
"Omo!"  
  
That unexpected exclamanation is kind of somewhat blew the awkwardness away, but only to be replaced with more awkwardness. A ature girl, in who Changmin recognize as his nuna, is standing there watching these two man on the floor. Which of course leads to misunderstandings.  
  
"I came at the wrong time, i'll come again Changmin-ah bye!"  
  
"Wait! Nuna, this is not what it looks like r-right Yunho?"  
  
Changmin throws the responsibility to Yunho, but again he regret that decision.  
  
"Chanmin...k-kissed Yunnie..."  
  
  
Yunho says still in a daze of what happened just now. Changmin ends up clapping himself on his face, but this time Changmin's sister is amused enough to stay. She just giggled while leans her back to the wall. Just the name Yunho is enough to clear the misunderstandings. The brother glares to her giggling sister , he's getting made fun of again.  
  
"he's your angel Changmin-ah?"  
  
"why...y-yes nuna"  
  
"Okay then, hi there what's your name?"  
  
The female waves to Yunho, she raised Yunho's mood. New people, new friends.  
  
"I'm Yunnie! Pretty nuna who?"  
  
"oho, I'm Seyoung, this... stupid boy's sister"  
  
"Stupid? Chanmin is stupid?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's very stupid Yunnie"  
  
Changmin has to throw the nearest pillow to his sister, still he missed, to make her shut up. He's done with covering Yunho, so he got up while pulling Yunho up as well.  
  
"Go get dressed"  
  
Without replying Yunho ran to his room as the door closed with a bang. Now Changmin just picked up his nearby wasted Jacket and put it around him, then he sit on the sofa like his sister who's already sitted nicely. Knowing her sister is an intelligence, Changmin knows she's not here without a reason. He purposely sent Yunho away so these siblings can talk.  
  
"so... what is it nuna?"  
  
"hm? You don't know Changmin? Siwon he's back"  
  
"and who the hell is Siwon?"  
  
"Siwon is Yunho's... eldest step-sibling. Though he's the same age as Yunho. He just came back from america today after hearing about Jung Yanghyun's death"  
  
"...That's why Jessica isn't here today... he'll probably want the money too... how about the other two?"  
  
"Oh, You mean Yonghwa and Kangin? they don't know about the inheritance yet, they still think Jessica has it all and is spilitting the money up for them"  
  
Changmin swallows the saliva building up in his throat. One by one of his opponent is rising up, its just by time until they know who has all of the money. And when taht time has arrive they'll hunt for the money. Looks like Changmin needs more than just a handgun.  
  
"Yah! don't be discouraged, this might be your first and most possibly last client, but you're my brother! if you fail all i need to do is kill you"  
  
"haha, very funny, is that all cause if that's all you need to leave"  
  
"hey! that's not nice! by the way here!"  
  
Seyoung gives a quiet thick briefcase to her brother, the look she gave to Changmin indicates these are some necesities for this fight. Changmin open it to see a GPS pill, an easy to hide knife, some bullets with cerberus handgun. Better than his desert eagle. Changmin smirks before he close the briefcase back, all he took out was the GPS pills.  
  
"Well i'll be spying then, bye"  
  
She left. Changmin could only lay down on the sofa , observing these pills. With these he'll never lose track of Yunho, even if Yunho's with those witches. But he wonders how he'll get Yunho to swallow them, no need to say Yunho's the type that doesn't like pills.  
  
"Chanmin!"  
  
"*sigh*... what is it Yunho?"  


______________

  
  
Yunho is pointing to every cafe, restaurant and bar he sees. And he doesn't even know what exactly these places uses are. Changmin decides to bring Yunho eat lunch out, to teach him some etiquettes but mostly because he's too lazy to cook. He lets Yunho choose where to eat since generally the food in Seoul is delicious. But this man, lets just say he doesn't know what he's doing. They came to a street where restaurants and cafes are at their left and right. Here, they're eating here.  
  
"Yunho choose one place only... understand?"  
  
"...owkay..."  
  
Yunho taps his pouty lips with his index finger, looking to every direction for the chosen place of the day. He came to a conclusion to pick the preetiest one of them all, and so he points to this pink themed restaurant.  
  
"Here!"  
  
With his eyes rolled, Changmin lets Yunho drag him to the place. Yunho looks around then feels satisfied about his choice, its pink, with cute domo, cats and hello kitty stickers all over the walls. Even the twinkling heart shaped curtains are getting Yunho's loves. Meanwhile Changmin just assumes this place is run by a whole bunch of clingy girls. He still didn't notice something though, something Yunho noticed all along but didn't mind about. They took a seat near the tinted glass wall where they can see outside but the outsiders can't see them. To Changmin's surprise a male waiter took their order.  
  
"What would it be sirs?"  
  
"what's good here?"  
  
"our Chicken Chop and fries are quiet popular"  
  
"give two of that and tea please, Yunho what do you want to drink?"  
  
The good looking male waiter turns to Yunho and smile to him. He then offers his hand to Yunho for a handshake, something is off here from Changmin's point of view. Yunho took the innocent looking handshake though he didn't really feel the waiter tickle his hand a bit, Sharp Changmin saw it though. Something is REALLY off here. But Changmin decides to care about it after the meal.  
  
"I want some strawberry juice please~"  
  
"One strawberry juice coming right up"  
  
Then the strange waiter leaves. This place is weird Changmin thought and then looks outside the restaurant. He's just calmly judging random people until another weird man came to their table. And he's in drag.  
  
"Hello there~ i see you two are new here, may i ask are you two dating?"  
  
"um? no, we're just here for lunch"  
  
"Oh~ that's good then, here wear this sir, and this is for you cutie"  
  
Both Yunho and Changmin are given rings with different colour from the man in drag. He leaves after that to where the waiter goes which mean he's a staff in this place. Yunho's ring is red and Changmin's is blue. While Yunho is happily trying out hhis new ring Changmin is dying over there, Its just so strange that Changmin couldn't wait until lunch anymore. He looks around, looks around more, 'Oh...'. This place is a gay cafe. No wonder its so, fabulous. So that waiter was hitting on Yunho. And now Changmin discovers a new thing about this trap he's in, he just realize how the customers here are eyeing both him and Yunho like they are starving for men. It sends shivers up Changmin's spine but he has nothing against the homos so, He's not really going to do anything. Except he's not wearing  that plastic blue ring, unlike Yunho who's already adapted to his red one.  
  
"Chanmin"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"What is 'bottom' and 'top'?"  
  
"...where'd you hear those words?"  
  
"Yunnie read it, Yunnie's ring is for someone who 'bottom', Chanmin's ring is blue right? Chanmin is someone who 'top'. What does it mean?"  
  
"...where'd you read that?"  
  
"there"  
  
Yunho points to an A4 sized paper that is plastered on the wall where its clearly labelled, red-bottom, blue-top, yellow-either, purple-taken, pink-couple. So that is how they know each other. Changmin sighs, hard and deep, he's regretting, once again for letting Yunho take control.  
  
"Its better if you don't know"  
  
"...but!"  
  
"Jung"  
  
"...okay..."  
  
Yunho sits quietly after that, though the other people in this cafe is not sitting that much quiet. Mostly the ones with similar rings as Changmin, they're plotting how to get close to Yunho. Even Changmin's hearing is sharp, okay. Changmin's not surprise though if a bunch of homos want Yunho, the man is fine. Yes, he just admitted that.  


____________

  
  
This luxurious looking man wash his hands and wipe it off with an attitude. Its kind off silly to hide in a place like this, but this type of place might be the only place his obsessive mother won't search for. A gay cafe. He was forced to wear a weird ring colored in blue and for a man from the Jung family this is absurd, the Jungs only deserve gold rings. But Siwon will do whatever it takes to avoid his mother, he needs a break from the long flight from america. Still from the men in suits Siwon just saw strolling around the area he's sure his mother is still searching for him. This rich kid with a rich air leaves for his table, he was walking straight ahead in the same path as another man. From the looks of it the other man isn't aware of Siwon, Siwon knows they'll collide if he doesn't move out of the way but he won't, 'this is Siwon you're the one who should get lost'. Step by step they get closer, and the next thing Siwon knows is his briefcase is wide open and is laying on the floor, his files, documents are evreywhere scattered too. And a man is sitted on the floor too, the man Siwon collided into.  
  
"Oh! Y-Yunnie Sorry!"  
  
".....don't you have eyes?"  
  
Siwon arrogantly announce to the man still sitted. He looks kind of taken a back from the sudden rudeness Siwon is showing.  
  
"e-eh? Yu-Yunnie didn't mean to... Yunnie just wanted to go wash hands"  
  
"Couldn't you see straight? Don't you see me coming your way?"  
  
"...s-sorry ahjusshi..."  
  
"'Ahjusshi'?!! Don't you know who i am?!"  
  
Siwon lost it shocking little Yunho, they even attracted the customers in this cafe. Yunho trembles like a leaf so is his lips, his eyes are teary looking up to Siwon. This amuses Siwon, the man is going to cry, a GROWN UP man. He even wonders if this man is just a 3rd grader with an amazing height. Yunho starts to sob, still sitted on the floor. Siwon is gaining ugly looks from the customers, he feels flustered himself.  
  
"Omo, omo! Isn't that Siwon? The Jung's first son? He came back to Korea after Yanghyun's death isn't it?"  
  
"Seems so, look at him bullying his boyfriend, i pity that cutie pie"  
  
"He must think he's all that to bully such an innocent looking boy, its 21st century he's still so narrow minded being a homophobic"  
  
The two feminine gay customers gossip with each other, not knowing Siwon is listening closely. This is not good for his image. Siwon thinks really hard before he turns around to face the 3rd grading looking man again. Yunho is still sobbing like he's trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"Hey, you"  
  
Siwon called for the man. Yunho slowly looks up with a pout decorating his lips, his eyes are sparkling with tears. Siwon first is very impressed to how much this man assembles a kid, then he gives the man a quick peck on the cheek. Right after that he leaves, confident that'll give a good image of him infront of the gays from the way they gasped. Yunho on the other hand is just, tooken by surprise, he blinks his eyes a few times before he touches his cheek right where the man kissed him. From afar he could see his guardian coming towards him hurriedly.  
  
"Yunho? what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Yunho first looks up with an innocent expression, but then he blooms like a daisy flower.  
  
"... grumpy ahjusshi gave me a poppo~!"  
  
"grumpy ahjusshi?... who the hell...?"  
  
"Yunnie likes poppo~ poppo, poppo, poppo"  
  
"...okay...lets go wash your hands and proceed with lunch, please?"  
  
"M'kay!"  
  
Changmin pulls Yunho up from the floor and escorts him to the sink. He should've known Yunho can't even do something as simple as washing hands on his own. But from what Changmin heard someone poppo, or better kissed Yunho just now, which stranger is weird enough to do that.  


_______________

  
  
After lunch and a few hours of shopping for more of Yunho's clothes, they're back at home sweet home. Changmin quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top, he took his laptop to the living room meaning to surf the internet for a bit. But ofcourse he can't sit still without Yunho in sight.  
  
"Yunho!!!"  
  
Changmin shouts for the man as he lays down the sofa with a bread in his mouth, his laptop sitting comfartably on his chest. This food monster have 4 stomachs , come on. Changmin can hear faint sounds of Yunho coming his way. And yes there the man is, with drowzy eyes he's in his untidily buttonned pajamas and by the way his thighs are showing Changmin assume he's either wearing only boxers or nothing as pants. Good thing the pajamas are long enough to cover 'that' part. In Yunho's hand is bambi, from the look Yunho obviously was trying to sleep. Changmin pats the fluffy carpet just under the sofa, he even put a pillow on the pretty comfartable carpet.  
  
"Come on, sleep here"  
  
 Yunho smiled a bit before he drags himself to the spot Changmin patted. Yunho curled to a ball where he's most comfy at.  
  
"Min..."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"...Poppo..."  
  
Yunho sounded so tired that Changmin just doesn't have the heart to delay the older man's rest by beating around the bush. He just put a simple peck on Yunho's hand before he carefully pats Yunho's head so he could sleep faster. It worked cause soon enough soft snores are released by the tired man. Changmin chuckled then he pulls off all his attention to his laptop. Need some personal time too though Changmin has to say he doesn't need that much, he's just curious to what's happening in Korea these days. Changmin visits his regular site where he reads about the news. There are top 10 'hottest news and gossips' on a bar at the right side onf the screen. Changmin reads th tittles one by one, most of them involve a politican or celebrity, tipical society. Until Changmin reached number 10.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
It was so shocking that Changmin got up from his comfartable state. He clicks on the article. just to be attacked with more shocks. Because number 10's tittle is 'Jung Corporation eldest son Choi Siwon returned to Korea, with a boyfriend', and the first thing people will see after clicking this tittle is Yunho and Siwon kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! And Merry Christmas! I updated this ff due to one single reader who commented on the last chapter (sorry to keep you waiting by the way *bows*) 
> 
> Thank you again and have a merry christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

"Chanm-min..."  
  
"...Yunho?"  
  
Changmin is woke up by his own independent client. But this time its different, Its in the middle of the night, Yunho isn't shouting and it looks like Yunho had been crying a bit. Changmin quickly woke up hearing the man's sorrow voice.  
  
"What's wrong? did something happened?"  
  


"Chanmin... something strange is happening to Yunnie..."  
  
"What is it Yunho?"  
  
"...that..."  
  
Yunho sniffs in as a tear roll down his cheek when he is indicating to there. Down there. Yes there. The man-child is having a bulge, and from what Changmin sees its a huge one. Changmin gulps at first, to how Yunho is reacting its obvious his father Yanghyun drugged him with anti-arrousal pills all this year, so that means this is Yunho's first bulge. The young man pitied himself but pitied more for Yunho. But most of all what will Changmin do?  
  
"...Chanmin... it hurts..."  
  
Yunho clenches Changmin's pajamas, tearing up more from his eyes. He's looking at Changmin as if he was expecting his guardian to help him. Changmin has to lay back on the bed, sighing deep and hard. He massages his forehead thinking deeply about this, 'My job is to take care of him...His guardian....'.  
  
"...Hop on the bed"  
  
Upon hearing that Yunho carefully tries to crawl onto the king sized bed, his body was shaking. Changmin helped the man up as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Yunho sits so innocent on the bed, he's even closing his legs together to ease the pain he's feeling. Yunho's breath was heavy that he closed his eyes, he doesn't know why but he feels shy about this. Meanwhile Changmin is thinking of every single way he can help this man.  
  
"Lie down..."  
  
Yunho listens, he lays down legs still closed tight. His eyes slowly opens up, looking straight to Changmin. The man was flustered to suddenly be given attention he didn't want at the time, though he's still focused on his job. He put a palm on Yunho's eyes, telling him to close them. Once Yunho is no longer watching, Changmin digs his hand into Yunho's pants. He heard Yunho gasped as a reflex Yunho grabbed Changmin's hands trying to stop them. Changmin know this would happen though.  
  
"Its alright...i'm helping you"  
  
"r-really?"  
  
"Trust me..."  
  
Yunho let Changmin do anything to him though he's not letting go of Changmin's hands. Changmin took that as a yes. He pulled Yunho's boxers down just enough to set free the paining erection he's having. In the same time making his bulge clearer than ever, there's a tower standing in Yunho's pajamas. Changmin was amazed by this that he didn't pulled his hands out of the pants and just stared. Yunho moaned out of the blue, he startled Changmin for a bit but he also revive the feeling of lust in Changmin. Until Changmin is shocked himself how he feels the throbbing in his pants. But with Yunho like this, layed down on a comfy bed, hot breaths he's panting in and out, his body spreaded and having a big bulge, Changmin just couldn't think straight any longer.  
  
"Chan..Min..."  
  
Yunho doesn't know just how much that name call affected Changmin, it felt like a mating call. It wasn't long until Changmin discover another mountain inside his pants, this is bad he can't possibly ruin Yunho's innocence. Hastily and as fast as he can, Changmin starts to pump Yunho's erection in a fast pace. Electricity like pleasure coats Yunho's body so suddenly that Yunho couldn't keep still, he's quivering to every direction sensitive to this new feeling. His moans are uncontrolable too. Whimpers, squeals and moans all are free from Yunho's mouth.  
  
"...Fuck..."  
  
Changmin don't curse often, but now he has his hand on a beauty's private part meanwhile he's desperate for some touching himself, how could he not curse. Then Changmin could feel wetness on his hand. Yunho's already pre-cumming. Such innocent body, 

'patient Changmin this'll be over soon...'

. His hand keeps going up and down Yunho's junior until.  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
Yunho let out a wild moan along with white strings of cum. Yunho continues to ride his orgasm, gasping for air. But then his eyes luls slowly as his eyelids closes into a deep sleep. The man-child's body is still weak to physical pleasure. Though Changmin never thought he will be weaken by the man's body, but he is very weaken. He quickly spread a blanket over Yunho's body before he left to the toilet rhyming curses on his way there. The toilet seat is down with Changmin slamming his bum on it, with teeth gritted Changmin tries to picture his favourite swimsuit model. His imagination is creating a person, laying down a bed with legs spreaded wide. Changmin's hand start to move down his long length, that's when his imagination starts to get sureal.  
  
"Chan...min..."  
  
Instantly Changmin gasp, his hand stop moving. He starts to sweat while shooking his head in denial. With his left palm he wipes the sweat away from his forehead. Did the professional agent just lusted over a man, moreover Yunho, his client?

______________

  
Its morning, Changmin is up but he's not a morning person, he didn't sleep at all actually. He doesn't want Yunho to be up before him, he's almost scared to see what will happen in this peaceful morning. All this time he's only keeping an eye on sleeping Yunho, but it just disturb him how he's studying every feature of the man's carefully. Yunho wingles his butt, a sign he's waking up, but Changmin's paying attention on another 'thing'.  
  
"Don't you dare..."  
  
Yes, Changmin is talking to his penis, he's empty threatning the large fella' to resist on harding. In which he's trying so hard not to. Suddenly Yunho is on his four, that though affected Changmin a little more. Yunho stretches and yawns, he rubs his almond eyes in a way to open them. Yunho looked blank at first, but after he turned around and saw Changmin, he bloomed. He quickly hop towards Changmin like a bunny where he landed luckily right on top of Changmin's laps.  
  
"Morning Chanmin!"  
  
Yunho hugs the younger's abdomen, in a way he's trying to be cute. He is cute, but that ass, that small round ass is literally rubbing the column of Changmin's cock. Its hard , but Changmin tries his best not to erect too much, though he's half way there. He distract himself with the thought of food, bullets and ghosts.  
  
"Thank you Chanmin, helped Yunho a lot last night"  
  
'Last night... why do you have bring up last night fool!'

Changmin's thought of food, bullets and ghosts are clashing with the image of hot sweaty Yunho in heat last night. Ofcourse sexy Yunho is winning, Changmin can't hold on any longer. He hoped as strong as he can for some kind of miracle right now, he closes his eyes. Changmin counts to three for his wild cock to erect. 1...2...3-  
  
"Yunnie want bath!"  
  
God heard Changmin this time, Yunho bounced off him and rolled into the bathroom just in time for the wild cock stand up. Changmin froze in time he was too shocked to move, his ears are feasted with the sound of water running from the shower. He gasps shocked by what happened, he really is lusting over Yunho. The young agent has a feel things will not be the same after this. A strong feeling.

_________________

  
Poor ipad getting Jessica's deadly stare that might also punch a hole through it if got stared enough. What Jessica is so pissed about? easy, that stupid news about her beloved son.  
  
"Siwon!!!"  
  
She called her son's name like she's cursing a dog. Siwon is always scared of his mother, in which why he's down in no time.  
  
"yes mom?"  
  
"...What is this... CARE TO EXPLAIN?!!!"  
  
Siwon doesn't need to shown what 'this' is. He saw it yesterday, and from how they write the tittle there is certainly a reason for Jessica to be angry.  
  
"ARE YOU GAY?!!! WHAT IF THE CHAIRMAN OF SAMSUNG SEE THIS?!!!"  
  
"So what if he sees it?"  
  
"...So what? SO WHAT?!!! YOU REALLY THINK HE WILL LET YOU MARRY HIS DAUGHTER IF HE KNOWS YOU'RE GAY?!!!"  
  
"I'm not gay! Why would i marry the chairman's daughter anyway?"  
  
"OFCOURSE YOU'RE MARRYING HER! YOU'RE GOING TO LET ALL THAT MONEY FALL INTO ANOTHER MAN?!!!"  
  
"...mom I-"  
  
"Shut up! This is my last decision, Good you're not gay... I'm going out"  
  
Jessica didn't plan to stay long nor does she plan to waste more time on her son, she has another so called son to be attended. Or more like, money. Siwon though, he just sighs, typical of his mother for wanting money. Typical of him to obey Jessica too.

______________

  
"Min?..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Min?... come out..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Chanmin!!!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"... why?"  
  
Yunho crouched like a puppy waiting for his guardian to come out of his locked room. The breakfast is all set, Yunho's toys are prepared and Yunho's bed is ready to be rested upon. So there's no necessity for Changmin to be outside.

'I know my body is reacting to Yunho, but i think its just because i lack a woman these days. Yeah, all i need is a woman...' 

Changmin burries his face onto his fluffy soft pillow trying not to think too much about the still begging man-child in front of his door.  
  
"Min..."  
  
Yunho whines again. He sounded like a hurt puppy, but Changmin's sure he's just fine. Its just a bait for him to come out. Yet Yunho never stopped grazing the door softly trying to get Changmin out.

  
\--

  
Its afternoon, the time when Changmin finally comes out of his hiding spot. He comes out for only one purpose though, to cook lunch and eat a year worth before going back to his hiding pod. The apartment is quiet, there's no 27 years old child runnng around or making a ruckus.  
  
"Yunho?"  
  
Changmin calls out softly. No response he's just sure Yunho is somwhere around the fairly large apartment which he has no worries for. He continues to walk towards the kitchen until his feet bumps into something. He looks down to the 'something' who apparently is not really a thing. Its Yunho, he's sleeping on the kitchen floor with loyal bambi by his side. The mess around his lips and the empty rice bowl is enough to tell Changmin Yunho slept with a full stomach.  
  
"Aish, this man"  
  
The youngest in this apartment crouch down with a napkin in his hand. He gently put Yunho's head in his hand so he can easily wipe that mess away. Changmin proceeds with such care, trying not to wake Yunho up. He's supposed to only clean Yunho's mouth, but as he does he's also studying Yunho's features deeply for the first time. Changmin knows Yunho is handsome but he never really put so much thoughts into it, like now. He founds how Yunho's lips are literally shaped into pink ribbons, with a beauty mark right on top of them. Yunho's perfectly chiseled nose paired with some cute cat eyes and long lashes. The hand that is done wiping the mess away is gone, but Changmin's eyes are still on Yunho's face staring deeper and deeper. Only the sound of his own small sigh that disconnect his concentration. He shooks his head viciously, uncomfartable on how he's into a man's face so much. He puts Yunho's head down, letting him sleep then he makes the quickest dish that is ramen. Its obviously for Yunho. He has no time to waste in here. Changmin needs a woman and he needs one A.S.A.P.

______________

  
Changmin comes back home when Mr. sun is off with his byes. Yunho too is up, he finished his ramen long ago. All he did was watch TV until that melody of the unlocked door sings. Now he's looking forward to jump on his guardian again, he was ready to jump, then he sees her. That woman, occupying Changmin's arms. Occupying Yunho's landing spot. Nonetheless Yunho smile cheerfully, thinking its another friend to play with. She doesn't look that amused though.  
  
"Annyeong... Nuna?"  
  
"...Changmin who is this? Your friend?"  
  
Changmin stared at Yunho. It almost seems like he's embarassed to have Yunho in this situation. Yunho turns to Changmin, he's smiling like he's expecting some kind of treatment from the man a poppo or a hug. But Changmin is just glaring at that man, from the way Yunho is just smiling he knows that man can't read his expression now. In the end Changmin just rolls his eyes, he leaves the food he bought for Yunho on the living room table then drags the woman into his room, locked it. Yunho blinks. He looks at the food, then to the locked room. Yunho has no intrest on the food now, he just wants to be with somebody. The grown up man crawls like a baby back to the front of Changmin's room, there he sits staring at the closed door.  
  
"...Min~ are you playing with nuna? Can't Yunnie play along?"  
  
"..."  
  
Yunho is almost hurt by the isolation he's getting. But he still don't understand the situation fully. Why can't he play with Changmin today? Why can't he go out? Why can't he earn a poppo? Yunho might not understand what it is behind the sharp look Changmin gave him earlier, but its kind of familiar to what he sees on his step-mother and sometimes... his father. And he's hurt by whatever it is though he tries to smile cause maybe Changmin doesn't mean any harm. The door 'dings', it shocked Yunho but still he crawl, again, towards the door. Yunho pushed a random button on the door control pad, which unlocks it automatically. The door open, enters another woman in heels. Yunho quickly blooms when he saw who it is, naturally he rockets to the woman.  
  
"Umma~"  
  
"O-Oh, H-Hi Yunnie. Where's Changmin"  
  
"Chanmin, um... there..."  
  
"In his room? What? he left you alone?"  
  
Yunho pouts as he nods. Jessica on the other hand is very interested, though she cares no further than the fact that Yunho is not under watch of that 6 foot point something man.  
  
"Yunnie, how about we go back to Umma's house?"  
  
"...Umma's house? Okay! We play together Umma?"  
  
"Sure. So lets go"

______________

  
"Come on baby Min, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"...uh... Give me some time"  
  
"What?! Shim Changmin!"  
  
Changmin ran to lock himself in the bathroom. Something is really wrong here. Minah is sure a pretty girl, she has curves and all but somehow. She's not turning Changmin on. She put on a strip show for Changmin but its just not working. Sure Changmin feels embarassed to see it, but embarassed is not lust its two very different things. Changmin knows that very well. Meanwhile if rethinks about Yunho, all that man has to do was hug him to make him impossibly hard. Facepalmed. Now he's getting turned on just by the thought of it.  
  
"... God, Yunho..."  
  
That's when the profesional Shim Changmin, that got locked somewhere, sets free. He can't hear any of Yunho's pleads or knocks. In the speed of lightning Changmin leaves the bathroom, he completely ignored the almost naked woman in his room and continued to the living room. Of course Minah got in the way, she wrap herself up in a bathrobe .  
  
"Hey! What you think you're doing now?!"  
  
"... Yunho... he's not here"  
  
"Yunho? Your weird friend?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, i need to search for him. You can go home now"  
  
"Home?!!! You're kicking me out for some crazy man?!"  
  
"He's not crazy!"  
  
"Well that's what you told to me an hour ago! You said he was crazy yourself! Don't you remember Changmin?!"  
  
Changmin stops his rushed steps. He's standing right in front of Yunho's bambi. He didn't brought it with him. So wherever he is, he must be scared.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where is Jung Yunho?!”

Changmin throws a heavy punch to the bodyguard’s face, a blow human can’t bare. Down the 6’5 feet man goes with his other workmates that Changmin fought alone with his bare hand. The agent is in the Jung’s mansion, shouting for Yunho’s name over and over again. He knows Yunho is here. For sure Yunho is here.

A sudden bang is heard from a distant, Changmin is so familiar with that noise. He immediately rolls to the side just a second before a bullet digs into the soil right where Changmin stood. Changmin didn’t waste a second to get up and charge the source of that loud bang. It is another foreign bodyguard too desperate that he wields his gun. With a spin in his hook kick Changmin brings down the guy in one hit too. But for this last remaining bodyguard, Changmin purposely missed his vital spot so he only weakens not pass out like the others. This one will be Changmin’s own answer bank.

“Where is Jung Yunho?!”

Changmin tugs the half dead man, shaking him to choke an answer out.

“...i...Don’t know!”

“Liar! Where is Yunho! Its either an answer or your life!”

Changmin puts a hold on the man’s neck.

“I swear i don’t know!”

Slowly, Changmin’s death hold gets tighter.

“Talk...”

“I-I...don’t..know!”

The foreign man barely chokes out a few words that didn’t seem to convince Changmin. Taking a life is never a challenge for this man, easily Changmin lifts that bodyguard who’s slightly taller than him up on the air. Naturally Changmin’s choke crushes the poor man’s windpipe inch by inch. But then.

“Chanmin!”

Yunho’s arms wraps so suddenly around Changmin’s torso that Changmin didn’t know what to do for a second there. Changmin’s fist soften after he realize Yunho is here, alive and well. Besides he already planned to keep Yunho’s innocence, so he will not show any violence in front of the man-child. Without any hesitations, Changmin grabs both of Yunho’s shoulder, eyes roaming all over the angel’s body searching for some kind of wound.

“Are you okay? Did you got hurt? A burn? A cut? Or anything are you really okay?”

“Yes...Yunnie is fine...”

 “Why’d you leave without my permission huh?”

Changmin stares intensely into Yunho’s eyes. Hoping he’ll give a reasonable answer. But someone else already prepared one for Changmin.

“Because you weren’t home at that time”

Jessica answer as she emerges slowly from the mansion, she has an obvious dissatisfied look. Her pencilled eyebrows are arching down showcasing her anger that she conceal pretty well. Her heels clacks as she nears the two men in her lawn. Yunho looks relieved  to see his mother, but she’s the last person Changmin wants to see. Jessica smiles to her son, then pulls him out of Changmin’s hold.

“..I took him. You left him alone, and Yunho said himself, he was lonely...”

Changmin stayed quiet, he knew he disappointed Yunho. But he can’t trust Jessica too. Jessica can feel victory on her side, though she no longer needs Yunho.

“...You may take him back, but please take better care of him...”

“...yes... thanks...”

The guardian proceeds to take Yunho from Jessica’s hands. The taller men among these two can see his client shooking his head, not wanting to go with him. Though Changmin’s not having any of that.

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

Yunho didn’t say a word along the journey back home. He’s even avoiding doing awkward eye contacts that he loved to do for attention. Sulking. That man is sulking. If its not for Yunho’s expressionless face Changmin would think his sulking is cute

“... Yunho, lets go get some ice cream”

Yunho finally move one of his muscles, he turns his head to look at the time. Its 12.a.m. Yunho pouts but tries to hide it from Changmin, he wants ice cream, but papa said no ice cream after midnight and Yunho is a good boy. By the way he’s not in the best mood to be with Changmin now.

“...no...”

“Hm? Why not? Last time you wanted to kill me for ice cream”

Yunho ends it there. To be honest Yunho is actually too scared right now to even do or say anything. What he saw just now, the way Changmin fight, Yunho came to realize he can be easily broken into two by those strong arms. So he’s more cautious around Changmin from now on.

 He continued not to say a word until they are in the process of parking the car. Changmin on the other hand is going crazy, he never wanted attention from anyone this bad. But he refuse to make the first move cause yeah, he’s Shim Changmin, people hit on him not the other way around.

“We’re here”

Changmin was waiting for any random, silly or stupid replies Yunho is ready to say. But instead he hears the sound of the door opening and the sound of clothes rustling out. Actually Changmin wanted to act cool and do the same as Yunho, but he just can’t. Knowing its his fault Yunho acts like this. Those long fingers of his just reacts and pulled Yunho back into the car again. Then as quick as light Changmin closed Yunho’s door and lock the car. After that he can breath and think properly.

He regrets what he did just now immediately.

It looks so obvious that he wants Yunho’s attention.

“Hnng...”

Yunho suddenly moans out in pain. He’s holding his wrist, eyes looking like it will become a waterfall. Lips pouting and trembling. Changmin knows this. This is when Yunho will cry nonstop like a daughter, the Yunho Changmin avoid the most. He should’ve known Yunho’s not sharp enough to tell Changmin’s deep down intention. Though now even if Changmin doesn’t have to worry about Yunho thinking Changmin is interested ~~like~~ in him he has another problem... a baby is about to cry!!! And damn this baby is huge.

“What is it Yunho?”

Changmin quickly goes to see what  is bothering Yunho. Yunho, still holding back his cries, slowly shoves his wrist to Changmin. There’s red marks on the angel’s wrist, one shaped like his guardian’s hands. Changmin forgot he’s a special trained military undercover agent and that he’s extremely strong. 

“Oh gosh, Does it hurt?”

“Hnng....”

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, you’re a big boy aren’t you?”

“Ghhhhhhhhh..”

Yunho’s on the verge of crying, puddles of tears are already falling down his cheek. In a rush Changmin got out of his seat to go to Yunho’s. This is the last thing he thinks he can do, If Yunho is going to act like a baby, Changmin will treat him like one. Yunho got scooped out of his seat, Then Changmin holds him over his shoulder like how moms hold a baby. He pats and rubs Yunho’s back, similar to that of a father. People are ofcourse watching Changmin calming a grown up adult and yeah he’s embarrassed but its paying off. He can feel Yunho drifting into a slumber instead of a cry mania.

“Yunho?”

“.....hm?”

Yunho’s voice is so soft, that means he is going to fall asleep. That’s not what this taller guy likes though, what he likes is the fact Yunho is answering him. Moreover with that cute wittle voice.

“Yunho, Are you still angry at me?”

“...Chanmin.... scary...”

“...I’m scary?”

“.....poppo....”

Sleepy Yunho demands. Sleepy Yunho gets, his guardian plants a poppo right on his hand. That’s all Yunho need then he snores softly but still hearable for Changmin. He sighs, locks his car, then went towards his condo. All with a smile on his face. His steps is silent but he’s determined not to ever show any violence in front of Yunho ever again.

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

“Chanmin!”

“Not again...”

“Chanmin!!!.”

“Please, leave me alone dear god!”

“CHANMIN!!!!!!”

“Okay! Okay i’m up! See? I’m up”

Changmin is really up, just not as fresh though, he swears he only slept for a few hours. And he’s right, its only 5 a.m. its 2 hours earlier than the time Yunho usually got up.

“Why are you up so early?”

Changmin ask with one eye closed. Yunho looks rather excited and energetic this morning.

“There’s a party at the nice ahjumma’s floor!”

“...nice ahjumma? .... the recipient? You mean the lobby?”

“Phone go ring, ring! Then Yunnie pick up, nice ahjumma called!”

Changmin almost rose a hundred percent after hearing this news.

“What did she said Yunnie?”

“Said ‘reporters are downstairs’. It was so noisy that was only what Yunnie heard. Chanmin what is reporter?”

“Someone you should avoid. Stay here Yun”

Yunho nods then sucks his thumb quietly on Changmin’s bed. Changmin on the other hand put his hoodie on and left his condo. He locked the door ofcourse he even changed the password in case someone has been following them lately.

 

Changmin went down, eventhough he’s in his pajamas and hoodie only, to the lobby. The sun isn’t even up yet and the lobby is already flooded with reporters and cameras. It’s so noisy too. Changmin didn’t approach the mob, he simply hide behind a wall and just eardrop on all those chaotic conversations the reporters have with their poor recipient.

“We received a report Mr. Siwon’s boyfriend lives here”

“I’m sorry, i really never seen anyone come in here with Mr. Siwon”

“Liar! I’ve followed that boy and he led me to this building!”

“But i never got any information whatsoever about anything”

“Just let us check one of the condos”

“No! That’s against the rules, i’m so sorry, I can’t help any of you”

Then the lobby became more chaotic that Changmin can’t really hear anything that made sense to his brain. He made a conclusion that they are actually searching for Yunho, but as long as Siwon don’t come near Yunho or Changmin’s condo isn’t exposed, they’ll be okay. With a yawn, still sleepy Changmin sluggishly went back into the elevator, up to his floor.

 

Yunho heard the door open and yes it was his guardian who took off his hoodie and just slumps back onto the very bed Yunho is sitting on. There’s something wrong with this Yunho though, he’s not putting his attention on Changmin, that’s not normal. And he’s being very quiet, which is also abnormal. Instead he had teary eyes while looking down.

“... Yunho?”

“O-oh Min...”

Yunho suddenly turned his body against the wall. Its like he’s avoiding Changmin. Now he made his guardian wonder what he did wrong.

“Yunho? Is something wrong”

“N-nothing! Chanmin back sleep”

“...Somehintg is wrong right? Tell me Yunho”

“No! Yunnie fine!”

Changmin slowly approach Yunho, making sure he’s not scaring the man-child. But as soon as Changmin starts coming near, Yunho panics. He took all pillows and blankets he can get and burry himself under them, like a fortress.

“Come on Yunho don’t play around, did you got hurt or something?”

“Noooo”

With a little bit of strenght and speed, Changmin starts to throw away Yunho’s pillow fortress one by one. He keeps hearing ‘no.no,no,no!’ from underneath but fuck that. Yunho is exposed finally. He covers his face that’s bright red. Changmin didn’t really care about why Yunho is blushing because the boy is pretty weird, he carries on seeing if Yunho has any physical wounds. He scan thoroughly and stopped at one point. On Yunho’s crotch. There’s a tent at his crotch.

“...Oh.... you mean that Yunho?”

“Don’t look! Don’t look! Yunnie shy~”

Yunho covers his crotch with the bambi doll he brought with him. Changmin took a deep breath, then sighs.

‘I Admit it, he’s cute...’

He confessed in his thoughts. Changmin is still staring at the tent. He’s actually shocked how he realize he doesn’t think Yunho’s bulge a.k.a another man’s dick disgusting. He always hates it when men come near him or even hug him or some sorts, but with Yunho he isn’t. He rather think its cute or like right now, very sexy. But for now Changmin has to think of a solution to this problem that Yunho constantly have these days.

“...Let me show how to make it go away Yunho”

“... r-really?”

“Yeah, give me your hand”

Yunho does as told. Changmin assist Yunho’s hand. He digs deep into those pink white striped pants Yunho has on. Changmin wraps his hands on the harden shaft. Yunho’s weak body jolts.

“Min... it feels funny....”

“That’s good, you can feel it. Now look, up, down, up, down”

Just like he said, Changmin moves his hand up and down.

“Ah....”

Yunho let out a soft moan out of the blue. He made Changmin look up to his face. Those doe eyes this agent owns twice in size. He can’t believe what he saw.

_‘Oh god... He’s so sexy’_

“Mmhh... nngh!”

Yunho moans more with his eyes closed, he didn’t see how obsessed Changmin is in fucking him with his eyes.

_‘I want to do dirty things to him.... I really want to!’_

Unconciously Changmin adds the speed to his hand, he’s even making swirls on Yunho shaft.

“Ahh! Min, wait~ Miinn! Mmmmh~”

_‘Hurry up and cum Yunho... I want to see your face once you’re satisfied....’_

“Chanmin, S-slow pwease... Chanmin...”

Yunho whimpers, feeling totally weak. The boy’s body is arching, his hands griping tightly on the bed sheet. Changmin pumps the dick one last time before it cries white. He can feel underneath his touch how Yunho’s body is shivering from satisfaction. Changmin expected the boy who’s not used to all this to pass out again. But Yunho didn’t pass out this time, at least not immediately, but he’s left breathless though. Yunho’s eyes are almost shut as it stares right into Changmin’s eyes too. Usually its hard for Yunho to keep his attention on something for more than 3 minutes, but right now he’s looking at nothing else but Changmin.

“...P-Poppo”

It sounds like Yunho used every energy he has left to say that word. The special agent lets out a breath first, trying to calm himself down before he approaches the innocent man. Slowly Changmin goes down to give what his sexy client wants, he was aiming for Yunho’s cheek. By a sudden grab, his head changes direction and met with Yunho’s lips instead. And again Yunho managed to amuse the man who’s thought to be completely naive. Their kiss broke when Yunho fell back onto the mattress, unconscious. Changmin, calmly, put Yunho in a more comfortable position. He even wrapped his fluffy blanket around Yunho. Then, again in a calm attitude, he sit on the side of the bed, watching sleeping Yunho from there.

_‘....Gosh, god, i’m attracted to him’_

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

 

Once again the agent fail to have any sleep, but this time he does that on purpose. He’s busy researching about that guy Siwon in the living room. He clicked every link there is in the internet that has the name Siwon. He hasn’t really come with any real apple, all he sees are how Siwon came back from America, for now this man doesn’t really seem that threatening. Changmin took a sip on his milk coffee, the turned his head a bit to see the man still laying peacefully on his bed. He left the door open just to make sure he can easily keep an eye on his innocent client.  But it’s already 8 o’clock, and Yunho haven’t wake up yet, he’s late 1 hour than his usual waking up schedule.

‘Was i too hard on him last night?... but all i did was give him a handjob....He did came pretty hard though...’

Another sip on the milk coffee. Changmin’s phone ring, a ringtone that indicates it’s his partner also undercover intel also his sister.

“...I told you to only call when there’s very very good information”

He gave the woman a cold greeting over the phone.

“Well then Changmin-ah i do have very very good information”

“...What?”

“You asked me to snoop around Siwon eh? Well i guess he can be considered a threat now”

“and why is that?”

“Well, you see it’s not out to the media yet but he’s arranged to marry the daughter of a big company, typical rich families, but he doesn’t want to you see?”

“and? Why is his problem suddenly became mine?”

“Because you have Yunho, idiot. That gossip about him and Yunho, he’s planning on using it”

Changmin doesn’t like where this is going. Cause he already can feel where this is going.

“....Does he want to use Yunho as a deal breaker?”

“Exactly Changmin-ah”


	8. Chapter 8

“Chanmin~!”

“Yeah?”

“Chanmin~ wooo~”

Yunho jumps and jumps and into the pool. Changmin decides it’s time to exercise for him and Yunho, so he brought the man to a water park. There’s water slides that’s swirled like roller coasters, synthetic jungles and wavy pools. And there’s also the basic child and adults pool. Everyone is just staring with that awkward smile at Yunho, for he is the only adult that seems like he’s having fun in the children’s pool and not to supervise their child like other adults. But the mothers don’t seem to mind, since Yunho has a pretty built body and handsome too. The biggest victim here is Changmin, Yunho don’t exactly know what is shame yet, but Changmin does. He’s feeling a lot of that right now.

“Yunho, lets go to another pool okay? Like seriously anything but this pool!”

“Nooo other pool too deep for Yunnie~”

“Man you’re 6 plus feet tall! It’s hard to find a pool thats ‘too deep’ for you! I mean look at me!”

Changmin points to his legs where the water is only up to 3 inches below his knee. Yunho just smiles cutely. He sticks his tongue out for no good reason, he’s either being playful or trying to say ‘i’m not leaving’. Changmin really don’t care if its just the mothers and girls staring since he knows they all will majorly find Yunho hot and get distracted by the fact he’s playing in the children’s pool. But the men, they’re starting to tease, Changmin might play it cool but he can hear them jeering from afar. They’re jealous most of them. But the last thing Changmin wants is Yunho getting hurt. The agent sighs, he crouches down  to Yunho who’s laying on in pool.

“Yunho can you swim?”

“Swim? Noooo”

“Then let me teach you how to swim”

“Okay!”

 Yunho just  turns around and starts flapping his arms and kicking his legs. He really doesn’t know how to swim, but it’s actually unfair to even call him trying to swim since Yunho is touching the pool’s floor. Changmin is giggling though, he saw Yunho’s butt, its wiggling so cutely.

“Eih! We cant swim here Yunho, we can only swim at that pool”

“That pool? That one?”

“Yes that one! Lets go!”

“Okay!” 

Yunho doesn’t really know what Changmin planned. Meanwhile Changmin is delightfully accompanying Yunho into the pool. Changmin jumps in into the what happens to be adult’s pool, Finally he’s wet. Yunho sits on the edge first, a bit hesitating once he saw how the water went up to Changmin’s chest.

“Come on”

His guardian smiles while offering his arm up to assist the scared looking toddler-man. Yunho hold Changmin’s hand, and slowly he first put on leg in, and then the other. When the water got pass Yunho’s thighs and he still can’t feel the pool’s floor, he panicked.

“Waaah!!! Chanmin! Help! Yunnie dwown!”

Quickly Yunho circled his arms around Changmin’s neck. The sudden weight he’s carrying shocked Changmin at first, his back is slightly arching following Yunho’s weight. But he eventually managed to stand back up perfectly.

“Yun. Ho. Try. To. Stand. Up!”

Changmin tries to untangle Yunho’s arms. But the boy keeps shaking his head while struggling to keep his spot on Changmin. He secures his spot by tangling his long legs on Changmin’s waist this time.

“Dwown!!! Deep water, Yunnie dwown!!!”

“You’re 6 feet tall Dammit!”

“W-What Chanmin talk about? 6? 6 feet?”

“Just try to stand up! This pool is just 5 feet tall!”

Yunho doesn’t understand what Changmin is arguing about with the feet and stuffs, so he’s trying to win by being cute. He’s looking up to Changmin, lips pouted. Changmin is paying attention, and immediately regretted to do so. Yes, there’s no way he can win to those eyes.

“Fiinnee! ....... but we’re staying here!”

“....okay..”

Yunho looks like he’s a bit letdown cause he wanted to play in the other pool, but he curious about this pool too so he agrees. But Changmin’s real reason he wants to stay here is, he’s hard. Too late to prevent it now, he’s totally hard. And his client doesn’t seem to know. Yunho is wrapping his legs around Changmin’s waist, he can feel that ass rubbing erection. Since Yunho has energy as much as a toddler’s he’s moving his ass everywhere. Sometimes even to the front and back , which feels like Changmin is penetrating his client. Yes, he’s enjoying it. And he feels like a pedo, cause Yunho doesn’t even know what’s going on. Technically though, Yunho is an adult.

“Min! Go to middle pool!”

Changmin remembers now he’s at a public place.

“M-Middle? What?”

“Middle there! Fountain!”

Yunho points to the fountain like shower put right in the middle of the adult’s pool. Few people  are standing under it. Changmin sighs, then starts walking towards it. In hopes the water there is colder so he can reduce this hard on he’s having.

They’re under the shower now. The water is colder, and it is helping Changmin. He’s numbing his whole body with eyes closed with the cold water trying to forget he has Yunho around him.

“Chanmin...”

“Yes?”

“Something poking Yunnie”

In shock Changmin opens his eyes. Just as his erection was going to cool down, it decides to point again.

 

**‘Oh shit! He noticed!’**

“Chanmin what is poking Yunnie?”

Yunho looks down into the water trying to search what’s touching him. The guardian panics. He can’t let his client see him in such unprofessional way. In panic state, Changmin dropped Yunho. Yunho went missing for a second, there were bubbles on the surface. But then Changmin pulled Yunho to stand up.

“Dwoowwn!”

He immediately says after standing up straight. Yunho still looked a bit terrified until he realizes.

“...Oh! Yunnie can stand~~~!”

And off he goes to play once he knows he’ll survive. Leaving Changmin showering in cold water alone.

“I should’ve done that long ago”

Changmin once again closed his eyes, this time its quiet easy to cool down since Yunho’s petite ass is no longer rubbing him. Changmin watches Yunho from afar. The man child who easily found new friends with girls is playing splash water. Changmin’s eyes opens. He wasn’t sure if he’s seeing right, so he rubs his doe eyes first before he takes another look. His vision of Yunho is the same. Yunho is sparkling along with all those splashes of waters.

**‘What... the...’**

Changmin believe he’s lusting on Yunho. But this is not lust he’s seeing now. He’s seeing the beauty side of Yunho’s. But he doesn’t wish to see his client like this. He shook his head. And left the pool.

 

Yunho plays until he doesn’t remembers about his guardian. But now he needs him since he is stuck in this tube one of the nunas gave him. But he can’t find his guardian at the place he left him.

“Min...?”

Yunho looks around again.

“Chanmin...?”

He pouts. Suddenly though the tube around him is taken off by someone behind him. Yunho turned around, he knows that guy.

“Grumpy Ahjusshi?”

 

 

Changmin is back, he’s now back with his oh so professional wall. He even has snacks as an excuse for his absence. But something changed since Changmin left. Yes, more people are crowding at the adult’s pool. And most of them have their phones with them though there’s a risk they might get wet. The agent is now worried about his client. He fasten his walking pace towards his angel.

He really didn’t want to see this, but he expected it. Siwon found Yunho. Like always the innocent man who knows nothing just plays with his new friend. Without even realizing how people are looking at them as a couple right now. Changmin purposely hides beyond the crowd first. Just to see how far does Siwon dares to go. Siwon looks around, ordinary people might think that’s normal but Changmin knows he’s looking for a camera. Once he spot one, he put his arm around Yunho’s shoulder. Changmin is supposed to wait and see how further more will he go, but he can’t seem to stand that sight. Changmin simply walks around to the more open places to let Yunho see him.

“...Chanmin!”

Yunho immediately runs to the edge of the pool where he sees his guardian at. Breaking the contact Siwon wanted. The rich boy follows Yunho, wherever he’s going. Yunho ran up until he’s face to face with Changmin, the taller boy  sees his fake boyfriend along with him, but he doesn’t seem to pay attention to him.

“Chanmin, where go? Yunnie need help just now...”

“Got us snacks. What did you need help with?”

“Pikachu tube got stuck on Yunnie, no worry! Grumpy ahjusshi there helped Yunnie”

He points to Siwon who doesn’t seem to like Yunho’s calling of him. Ofcourse he hides that. He once again starts touching Yunho’s shoulder. Looks like he’s more interested in Changmin than his fake boyfriend.

“Hello, may i ask who you are?”

“I’m supposed to say that. So, who are you?”

“Do you seriously don’t know who i am?”

Siwon put on an arrogant look. Changmin acts like he’s thinking hard.

“Nope, don’t ring a bell”

“.... I’m Siwon. Now, what is your relationship with him?”

Obviously the famous boy is offended but again he hides, so much like Jessica.

“I’m his guardian, and it’s time for us to go unfortunately”

Yunho doesn’t care about the two serious men, he already has an ice-cream in one of his hand and a lollipop in the other while sitting peacefully at the edge of the pool. In his eyes the two are just introducing each other, he doesn’t feel the tension around them at all.

“Yunho, its time to go home”

When Changmin stood up and leave, Yunho automatically follows. He puts his lolli in his mouth so his free hand can carry the plastic bag that has more snacks in it. People’s eyes ofcourse follows Changmin and Yunho as they pass them. They even said hi to Yunho who cutely replied back. Changmin suddenly took a hold on Yunho’s wrist, pulling him closer to him.

“Yunho, who is that?”

“Grumpy ahjusshi! Nice ahjusshi”

“Well from now on i don’t want you to talk to him or any other stranger”

“B-but ahjusshi and people so nice to Yunnie”

“You can’t trust them Yunho. You can only trust me, understand. So just do as i say”

“...”

“Understand?”

Changmin turns to Yunho who’s pouting, the older man nods.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho ends feeling very sleepy as soon as they arrive. He’s too tired from playing around in such big place. Changmin though has more stuff to do than just lay around. He got a miss call from his sister. But first Changmin wants to check the package he got first. It was just laying around the door. Changmin didn’t put much thought to it, he literally just wants to open it.

“Chanmin~”  a soft voice calls for his protector.

“Yes?”

He waited for a reply, but when none came he went to Yunho’s room himself to check what’s on. Yunho is looking at Changmin, still laying peacefully on the bed.

“Min... cold...”

Yunho is basically asking for more blankets. Changmin went to his room and get a thicker one, put it on Yunho.

“Po...”

Was Yunho’s last want before he goes to sleep, his eyes were already drowsy at that time. He might shortened the word but Changmin knows what he wants. He pecks Yunho’s forehead first, when he sees Yunho’s eyes smiles he knows the boy will sleep soundly. The taller one retires back to the room where he left the package. This time though, Changmin realizes something in the air. Something that smells very close to gasoline. His guard automatically went up. There was no other alien item in the condo except for that suspicious package. It was confirmed it’s coming from the package when Changmin comes closer and the smell gets thicker. Then Changmin hears ticking.

“Fuck!”

He immediately pick it up, no more time to think, he just threw it out the window. The agent instantly fall to the floor in order to take cover. It exploded with a bang. The sound was so loud it shook the whole building. It was a no joke time bomb. But luckily it damaged nothing. Yunho who heard the explosion hastily crawled to the living room where he thought he’d find Changmin.

“Chanmin! What was that?”

“Nothing, j-just fireworks”

“...Really?”

Yunho comes near his guardian with sparkly eyes who still looks so surprised. His breathing is still heavy but he managed to nod as he puts Yunho in his embrace. He knows Yunho is scared too, so he needs to ensure him everything is under control.

“Chanmin... Yunnie scared”

Said the man-child. Little does he know, so does his guardian.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Last night, on 8.p.m. a strong explosion occurred nearby C Condominium, researches confirmed that it was an explosion not by fireworks nor gas accident, but fortunately no deaths or injuries are reported”

Changmin sits in front of the TV, one hand holding a remote and the other playing with his client’s hair that’s sleeping soundly beside him on the couch. It’s in the afternoon, and they’re not in Changmin’s condo, the one he’s seeing on the TV screen. Fearing for the worst, Changmin used a little bit of Yunho’s rich to pay for  a hotel in the middle of Seoul, he took the highest room which is a very expensive suite. So he had to use some of Yunho’s money. Changmin chose to move because if the attacker, whoever it is, saw this news report they would immediately know if their assassination went good or not and knowing there’s no damage done, most possibly they will come back. If they come single handed or even up to 5 people, Changmin can still take care of it, but he worries if they come more than 10, maybe that would make things too difficult for him. Now he’s just patiently waiting for any sort of information from his sister, he cannot risk going out of hiding at these times, Yunho is now, finally, a target.

“Ah! Min!”

The boy Changmin is pampering suddenly lets out a groan in pain. His guardian look and found out his hand that’s suppose to just swirl around Yunho’s hair is pinching his soft earlobe instead. He instantly lets go. Yunho woke up and rubs his redding earlobe. Then he pouts.

“...Min where’s appa?”

“...Why do you ask that now?”

“...Appa, never go this long. Appa call Yunnie if go away too long”

“.... Yunho um... Your father, he’s really busy. That’s why he asked me to take care of you”

“Weally?”

“...yeah”

Yunho thought about it for a second. Then he shrugs, he’s not unfamiliar being away from is father, in fact that’s how their lives are for the past 29 years. But Yunnie is just starting to get worried, Cause last time his father went gone for too long he was actually getting treated for a car accident. He just hopes nothing bad happens to his old man. Yunho naturally hooked on Changmin’s arm, putting his head onto the man’s shoulder. Changmin looked at his boy, his innocent eyes are twinkling.

“...Chanmin... appa not hurt right?”

Yunho asked, sincerely worried about his father. Changmin’s expression is blank, his finger slowly went to poke onto Yunho’s cheek. That gave an instant small smile on Yunho’s face.

“... no” Changmin answers.

“..Okay then...”

And ofcourse the guardian is lying. He does feel bad, explaining that with such empty look he wears. But if lying can save his client, he’d rather lie. The sound Changmin kept waiting for is finally heard. His laptop beeps, indicating an email arrival. Instantly he comes back to live, he sits back up straight and click open the email. Yunho too seemed interested even if he doesn’t understand fully what’s going on. He watches the screen intently, just like his guardian. The email opens just to lead Changmin to a series of numbers he never seen before. His face scrunches in utter confusion.

“...What the...”

Changmin roams the cursor around those numbers, trying to click it, but nothing happen.  Changmin thought they’re codes or something. But even if they are he’s no pro in that.

“Appa in meeting?”

Yunho, who currently is biting his nail asks out of the blue.

“...No... why’d you suddenly ask?”

Yunho took a long look at his guardian. He suddenly giggles.

“Chanmin can’t wead?!”

“W-wead? Read you mean? Of course i do! I know how to read since i’m 3!”

“then wead it! look! It says...”

Yunho points to the first number in the email, which is a 1.

 “ ‘Mr.Jung pwease attend meeting tomorrow’ Mr.Jung is appa nickname, hehehe...”

As Yunho giggles oh so cutely while Changmin has those knitted eyebrows on him. Yunho is currently pointing on a 161099 that somehow looks like the word ‘meeting’ for him.

“...You can read this Yunho?”

“Of course! Weading is basics... “

 Changmin is still confused but he’s more interested in why Yunho just read 2 of the 8 lines of numbers. He points to the beginning of the 3rd line, which is a 12.

“What does this mean?”

“...Dunno...” Yunho says looking a bit disappointed.

“...You can’t read this?”

“... Don’t have meaning”

“ What do you mean it doesn’t have a meaning?”

“.....It says, ‘Kyoro Park, 2nd stweet, 5334,  1st moon,  2 o’clock evening’ see? No meaning”

Yunho went back to fiddling with his nails, while his guardian just stares at him. Obviously it was an address, and the only Mr.Jung now is Yunho. If there is a meeting, Yanghyun isn’t the one who’s supposed to be attending it.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“He’s not autistic”

The doctor simply states, as he hands a few papers to the young guardian.

“Then?”

 “....I am not sure... How he reads those numbers is unknown too”

The doctor sighs as he takes off his glasses. He turns around to look at Yunho through a glass window where he’s sitting on the bed at the other room, looking at the ceiling and suddenly smilling at nothings. The doctor turns back to the guardian.

“He’s not mentally disturbed either... So my only logical explaining is.... he may just scrabble up some words and thought those numbers are what he read”

“....How can it be so specific then? He read an address that he never knew”

“Luck maybe? Just, pure coincidence. But, in case it is not a coincidence... then i’m sorry, i have nothing”

“...thank you doctor...”

Changmin stood up, his face doesn’t really show any emotion but he’s not satisfied inside. He takes the examination papers before he went to the other room to fetch his client. Seeing his guardian Yunho got giddy, he refused to stand up on his own instead hestretch his arm for Changmin, luckily Changmin expected that.

“Why Yunnie hewe Chanmin?”

“Just a checkup don’t worry, we’re going home now”

“Home?! Okay”

And so Changmin lifted Yunho all the way to the car. They passed by a garbage can on the way, that is where Changmin decides to put Yunho’s medical checkup papers at. It’s utter bullshit that shouldn’t be kept. In the end, Changmin has to figure things out on his own.

 

<><><><><> 

 

He’s wearing a simple white apron, expertly fries the veggies. Meanwhile Changmin cooks dinner,  ofcourse Yunho is playing somewhere without Changmin seeing him. Which in fact, is making him worried.

“Yunho! Come here!”

“....wait~!”

“What are you doing? Just bring your toys here and play here!”

“...okay~!”

Yunho obediently follows. Changmin can hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen, so he’s relieved and it doesn’t sound like Yunho’s in any pain. So he continued on cooking. Yunho enters the kitchen with Changmin’s laptop in his hands, though, Changmin didn’t notice. He’s too busy washing more veggies for their dinner. Yunho too was pretty busy himself, he took a seat, not on a chair but on the floor right behind Changmin. His eyes never left the screen. He clicked the cursor to resume his ‘business’.

“Ahh, m-more... yes...”

Those moans loudly plays in the kitchen. Yes, Changmin is shocked, in fact so shocked he only stood there frozen with his eyes opened.

“What are you doing?!”

He quickly swipe away the laptop when he realize what the man-child was up to. The screen still has two males touching each other, Changmin stopped the video ofcourse. Then he slams his laptop shut. Still Yunho looked up to him with those very innocent eyes. He REALLY doesn’t know what he just did.

“Min what is that?”

“...something you should never bother!”

“Lets go to the bedwoom Chanmin!”

“What?! Why? So suddenly?...”

“Lets play their game! Yunnie saw all of them, almost all play it in the bedwoom! Bedwoom must be best place to play!”

“ALL?!”

“Yesh! All!”

 Yunho REALLY REALLY doesn’t know. But the victim here is Changmin. Not enough with his wet dreams and illusions about his client now the man himself wants to ‘play’ with him. And it’s all because of him he start to download all this gay porn. Changmin could only face palm. Yunho crawls up to Changmin’s legs, suddenly hanging on to them and looked up to his agent.

“Yunnie wanna play, pwease Min. Play with Yunnie~”

He swallows that lump on his throat, staring at the boy down below. Since Yunho is tall, he is currently levelled to Changmin’s crotch. But the lad didn’t seem to notice that. He can feel Yunho breathing on his crotch.

‘this is bad, this is bad!’

Changmin instantly shook Yunho off his leg and turns around so Yunho can’t do that anymore.

“I’m cooking, if you wanna eat fast then be a good boy and don’t disturb me, Okay Yunho?”

“...Okay!”

Yunho obediently listens, then he grabs one of eggplant that’s on the counter and make it his new toy. Changmin could focus well on his working after that, mean there’s nothing wrong could happen with a man and an eggplant, besides he’s just playing right behind him. Changmin’s last dish wasn’t that hard to make. In minutes he was done. So now it’s time for Yunho’s bath. Changmin unties his apron, just realizing now how Yunho isn’t making any sound. He turns around to check on what that man is up to. A cloud forms on top of his head immediately after knowing. Yunho is lying sideways on the kitchen floor, just looking at Changmin as if he’s waiting for him to finish his job. All this while sucking on the eggplant’s bottom. Changmin turns around for a bit, just to grunt the lowest tone.

“...Yunho!!!”

“....?”

 

<><><><><> 

 

The black Mercedes tame the roads with it’s driver looking more troubled than the usual. Siwon’s eyebrows are creased, today is the 4th day he hasn’t seen or hear anything from his fake boyfriend, Yunho. He found their address but no one is living there currently. The news of him and Yunho is starting to die, he needs to create more new about him and Yunho. This is the only way he can avoid the arranged marriage his mother pact for him. If he can convince them he’s not interested in girls without saying it directly they might cancel the whole thing. Siwon hits his steering wheel in stress coming from both not knowing where Yunho is and running out of money.

“Why the hell is Umma not funding my bank yet?”

He asks himself with gritted teeth. He’s driving straight to home to ask for more money.

 

“Umma!”

He stomps into the house while his mother is standing in front of the TV facing her back to her son. Siwon stopped right behind Jessica.

“Umma, I need money”

He says bluntly with the air of a spoiled rich son. Jessica slowly turns around. She glares at her son, hating the rude in his voice. She’s not that happy with him too. Simply her hands swings to her son’s face creating one loud sound.

“I told you to get away from that man!”

“...I don’t wanna...”

“What? You’ve turned gay, for serious now? You like fucking men?!”

“Take back the marriage mom”

Jessica grits her teeth as if she’s in utter disbelief.

“You’d throw away the daughter of Samsung just to be with a retarded man?”

“How could you set me up just for their money?! Don’t you have enough from Appa’s money?! You are selling me Umma!”

Jessica twitches again. She slaps her son’s other cheek.

“You know nothing young man! I demand you to leave that man once and for all!!!”

Siwon has nothing more to say, he just wanted money but looks like he’ll have to survive with the millions won he has currently. He leaves without saying a word, mo natter how money crazy his mother is he will not disrespect her. Jessica threw the nearest vase towards her son, purposely missing him and crash to the ground. Siwon doesn’t know that he is Jessica’s plan B, in case Yunho’s money doesn’t go to her. She could just tell Siwon to get closer to Yunho and take all the money, but that’s not how she wants it to go, she wants the money for her all alone.

 

<><><><><> 

 

It’s been a week they’re renting the suite. And Yunho’s money still looks unscratched by the high rent this suite has. That’s how much money he has, but Changmin’s uninterested. It always bothers Changmin how they dare to kill Yunho now. Eventhough without Yunho no transactions of the money can be made, even if he dies Jessica and her whole family might get a little of what Yunho has, but not all of it, not even most of it. Changmin suddenly gets an email from his sister. Even his sister won’t have their current address.

 

Sender: Emerald

Have you ever left Yunho?

 

Changmin’s eyes squint, he was hoping for information not a question.

 

To: Emerald

No, why?

 

Changmin got a reply right away. Which is a teeny weeny bit strange.

 

Sender: Emerald

Then how the hell do they have a will with Yunho’s official sign?!

 

Changmin’s eyes widens. Before he could even reply, another email came.

 

Sender: Emerald

You’re in Coutlon Hotel aren’t you? If you are then fucking leave right away a car is heading there. But if you aren’t stay where you are!

 

Upon reading that Changmin immediately stood up and ran towards his room. He picked up his luggage and stuff his and Yunho’s clothes in there. He barges into the shower Yunho is busy using.

“Yunho! Get dressed now!”

“Aiiieee~! Chanmin pervert!”

Yunho covers his wee as fast as he can before he throws his and Changmin’s toothbrush towards his guardian. Changmin caught them, he needed to bring these too actually. He couldn’t be fazed by naked Yunho now. He just throws a towel to Yunho.

“Get dressed right now! I give you two minutes!”

“T-Two?”

“Hurry!”

Yunho nods and starts to dry himself. Changmin got out to pack their credit and debit cards and all other important documents. He was going to get rid of their trail next but his eyes suddenly wanders back to his laptop. There was another email.

 

Sender: Emerald

Leave the country!

 

Then Changmin’s laptop suddenly opens the view from all CCTVS installed in and out the hotel thanks to his sister. He can see 5 cars waiting outside and  5 groups of 6 men each checking floor by floor. Lucky them the hotel has 35 floors all together, buying them some time. Changmin immediately went back into the room and grabbed their passports. Yunho was done dressing up in the room. He looks puzzled and scared that he immediately hugs his bambi doll.

“Chanmin, why?”

“no time, put your shoes on. We’re leaving”

 

Changmin drives in a different car he managed to rent whilst their escape. He heads right for the airport using the most discreet routes he knows. While Yunho is just trembling in fear next to him, Changmin’s so focused on avoiding Jessica’s men that he doesn’t realize how scared his angel is. Good thing her men actually stands out in black sunglasses and black suit, makes is easier for him to avoid them. Suddenly their car got rammed from behind.

“Kyaaa! Chanmin!”

Changmin puts an arm on Yunho to protect him as his eyes look at the visor. One of her team found them, it won’t be long until they tell the other teams. Changmin speeds to the nearest place he can with the airport, which is J mall.

“Stick with me and don’t let go of my hand alright?”

“Y-yes Minnie...”

They got down, Changmin took the luggage from the back seat they didn’t even have time to close the car’s doors. Then he leads them to the crowdier places.

They walk in a fast pace to the door that connects the mall and the airport. Suddenly the light right above Yunho’s head shatters to pieces. Others and Yunho stared at the ‘accident’ but Changmin kept marching while dragging Yunho to the airport. They’re near.

In the airport Changmin casually cuts the line to get on the plane to the front row. People complain and mumble but he does not care. He gave their passes and storm right into the departing area, here they cannot chase them anymore. Changmin drags Yunho all the way to the toilet and they went into a cubicle. Only then can Changmin release a breath of relief. Now he finally can take a good look at Yunho who’s also tired.

“...Min...” Yunho keeps his bambi close.

“Yes?”

 “... why we run?”

Yunho says that with an obvious fear in his voice. In fact he looks like he’s so scared he’s gonna cry. Changmin just simply pulled him to his chest and give him a hug. He closes his eyes as he feels Yunho’s arms tightened around him too.

“I’ll protect you”

Changmin whispers under his breath. If what his sister say is true, if they do really have a will with Yunho’s original signature, then all they have to do now is kill him. Which Changmin won’t let happen.


	10. Chapter 10

They didn’t fly too far, just to the neighbouring country Japan. It was the only flight where there are 2 seats left so they can prevent any of Jessica’s men from coming with them. Yunho slept throughout the first hour, now it’s Changmin’s turn to sleep the next hour. But Yunho is hungry. He hasn’t eaten any dinner yet. He wants to buy some from pretty nuna but he doesn’t understand a word she speaks.

“Chanmin...”

“ngh...”

“Chanmin!”

“urgh...”

“CHANMIN”

“Wha-?”

Changmin finally wake up to find every passenger staring at them. All thanks to Yunho. He can’t even get pissed right now cause they’re in public. Changmin just secretly hits Yunho’s arm as he speaks between his gritted teeth. He’s so very annoyed.

“What is it”

“....Yunnie hungry....” Yunho’s eyebrows arch up as he stares at the food the stewardess is giving to people who bought it. He puts his finger on his lower lips using puppy eyes on his guardian. He would still have food served if he doesn’t go that far. Changmin gave Yunho a little pinch before he calls for the stewardess.  

 

Yunho munches on the burger he just got. He’s eating hastily in hopes it’ll fill his hungry stomach fast. Changmin just glares at the mess Yunho made on his face, mustard, chilli and mayo is going all over his mouth.

“Mim, whegh we ghoing?”

“Eat your food first”

Yunho swallows the piece in his mouth as Changmin takes 5 layers of tissue before he carefully wipes the sauces off his not very angelic angel’s face. Yunho starts to cough. The agent rolls his eyes as Yunho keeps pointing at himself while coughing with a terrified look on him. Changmin casually opens a bottle of water and give it to his client. Yunho nsist that Changmin has to feed him the water cause his hands are dirty. Changmin sighs again, he does it nonetheless.

“Ah~”

Yunho looks like he just returns to bliss. He quickly rains his attention back to his guardian.

“Where are we going Min?”

“...Just follow me okay?”

“Okay!”

Yunho answers without a scratch of doubt on his guardian. The younger man is actually very at ease Yunho seemed to build his trust on his guardian on his own. Even though Changmin doesn’t really know what to do after they land. The whole plane hears a ding dong, the stewardess states that they are going to land very soon. The usual happens, the plane’s wheels comes out that in the same time shook the whole plane.

“M-Min...”

Yunho suddenly tugs on his guardian’s sleeve. Changmin thought that Yunho’s just want some attention but when he turns to him he’s shocked that Yunho’s actually breaking in sweats. He’s really scared.

“Yun, what is it?”

“..B-Bad guys still chase us?”

“.......What?...”

The plane finally lands, shooking it’s whole machinery again. Yunho bites his lower lip as he quickly curls his arm around Changmin’s arm. The moment the plane smoothly glides down it’s path is the moment Changmin realize Yunho is traumatized when their car got rammed by those suited jerks. He suddenly feels pitiful for the innocent man-child. Softly Changmin’s palm pats Yunho’s head as the plane slowly stops but he was too scared to even notice Changmin’s warm gestures. 

“...We have to go down now Yunho”

Changmin unbuckles Yunho’s and his belt. He stood up like the rest but Yunho insist on hanging onto his arm.

“Min... no... scawy...”

“....It’s fine now, here”

Changmin hands Yunho’s bambi to it’s owner in hopes he’ll be freed. But he forgot Yunho has two arms, so one arm he locks bambi with the other he locks Changmin with. In the end Changmin raise his white flag.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin got a hotel in the more rural parts of Tokyo. He was planning to travel for somewhere else like Osaka. But it was too late and Yunho looks beat. He decides to stay at a motel deep in Tokyo where the enemy might not predict. Once again Changmin took the highest floor but this time the highest is only 5th floor.

They enter the double single bed room Changmin chose. It’s never as luxurious as before, but Yunho doesn’t mind. He just tiredly walks to the nearest bed and slumps on it. Yunho made a few stretches before he yawns like a baby lion. Changmin just sighs, he puts down their bag and unpacks it. He needs to refresh he believes before he can rest. He pulls out his towel and then he just strips there to his boxers. Lastly Changmin locks the door, he’s off to take a bath. 

“Yunho don’t open the door no matter what ”

“...owkay...”

Yunho softly replies, Changmin doesn’t think the man has any energy to do that anyway. 

 

 

Changmin didn’t want to take too long in case Yunho needs anything. Plus he wants to rest ASAP too. Changmin puts some clothes and shorts on before he takes the other single bed. Yunho’s not sleeping yet, but he’s pretty sleepy. The guardian leaves Yunho alone, but Yunho is the one that suddenly got up even though he’s so sleepy.

“What’s wrong?”

Changmin asks as he roams his eyes around Yunho searching for what’s bothering his sleep. Yunho answers with a yawn, he left his bed and squishes onto Changmin’s bed too. The other couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Yunho, I chose this room so we can each have a bed”

Changmin talks between gritted teeth to contain that anger. Yunho isn’t the least phased, he just nods and goes to sleep. The agents hisses and sighs, he moves instead. But somehow Yunho felt his guardian’s absence and slowly got up. He wants to follow Changmin.

“Stop right there!”

Changmin halts Yunho before he could tame Changmin’s bed once more. The angel did stop his steps, he yawns, his finger comes to rub his sleepy eyes while his other hand is occupied by bambi.

“Go sleep on your own bed!”

“Yunnie...don’t wanna....”

“Why?!”

There’s anger in Changmin’s voice without he noticing. Yunho’s sleepy eyes got alive, but he looks so scared. It’s been a while since Changmin sees that, Yunho on the verge of crying. Yunho hugs his bambi closer to his chest.

“Y-Yunnie scared...”

Yunho rubs his teary eyes, his tears start to drop little by little. Yunho hicks as he cries silently. The fact that Yunho’s not crying out loud like a total kid is just that much more heartbreaking for Changmin.

“Fine! You can sleep here geez!”

 Yunho bit his lips, he sniffles first and slowly climbs onto the bed. He lays down slowly, but he’s laying down facing Changmin. Changmin waited until Yunho feel the awkwardness. He waited as they stare more into each other’s eyes. When Yunho smiles and his eyes turns to pretty crescents, that’s when Changmin knows Yunho will never feel the awkwardness.   

“Yunho turn around”

“No.....”

He made his guardian gawk, but Changmin knew Yunho’s going to be stubborn. Still he’s going to ask.

“Why?”

“.....Yunnie likes looking at Min....”

Changmin gawks again. But instead of a scowl he’s slightly blushing. Yunho tilts his head, he rarely see Changmin like this. He feels like Changmin is no longer angry, he scoots closer. Closer until the gap between them almost disappears completely. Yunho leans his head until he’s laying on Changmin’s chest. The agent didn’t make a fuss out of it. Changmin plays with Yunho’s hair, his curiosity suddenly floats.

“...Yunho, did Jessica ever made you sign anything?”

“Jessica umma.... What’s a sign Chanmin?”

“...Nothing”

The younger one knew it, there’s no way Yunho would’ve known how to make his own sign. His finger twirls with Yunho’s soft strands of hair.

“...But umma did teach Yunnie how to write Yunnie’s name~”

“...is that so?”

“Yes~ When Chanmin was playing with pretty nuna, umma teached Yunnie...”

“Enough now, sleep”

Yunho didn’t questioned much. He hugs bambi tighter, those pretty brown eyes flutters for a second. Asking for a poppo. His wish is granted by his guardian. At last Yunho can sleep soundly. Unknowingly it’s Changmin who will have nightmares tonight.

 

<><><><><> 

 

The sun rises very brightly for the morning of this foreign country. While Yunho is still softly snoring, buried in all the fluffy sheets, the other lad decides to stare at the sky whether dark or bright.  Once again Changmin didn’t get a lot of rest. He was too indulged in his failures in taking care of his client, just because he’s swayed for a moment. He should’ve remembered the second he takes his guard off, it’s not him that’ll be dead. His eyes that were staring out into the rising sun turns to the sleeping angel. Thanks to the sun’s rays that entered Changmin’s eyes, Yunho looks more shining.

“It’s not me who’ll be dead...”

Yunho smiles in his sleep. He’s even slightly giggling.

“Chanmin...”

He said Changmin’s name as if he’s having a nice peaceful dream about him. Changmin’s determined to keep Yunho in peace.

 

 

The man-baby wakes up, his hair is a bit messy. He stretches his long limbs before he yawns. Then Yunho shook his head and his eyes sparkles open. He’s suddenly presented with a red lolli.

“Waking up ritual done?”

“Chanmin~”

Yunho takes the opened loll into his mouth. He looks at his guardian, he looks like he’s ready to go. Even their stuffs are packed nicely. But first he gives Yunho a bowl of chicken porridge that he knows kids like.

“Eat, then bath we have to go soon”

Yunho properly applauds as he takes the food from Changmin. Meanwhile the agent observes the surrounding beside the window also with his laptop that he hacked the cctv with. He crosses his legs, retorting between the laptop, window and Yunho. The just now happily gobbling his food up Jung Yunho slows down. He then tilts his head a bit.

“....Chanmin, why we running?”

“Some bad guys doesn’t like me much...”

“Oh...”

Yunho nods, not even wondering what he has to do with it if Changmin’s the one getting chased. He just enjoys his food once more.

Next, Yunho bath quickly cause his guardian said ‘leaving soon’. When he got out Changmin is still doing the same thing in the same pace. Yunho rummages their luggage for his clothes. Too bad for him he has to do this on his own cause the luggage is not one of Changmin’s observing pace. Yunho rummages the luggage after Changmin already folded their clothes neatly. Papers start to stick out while Yunho keeps digging for his grey Pikachu shirt. Yunho got distracted by a paper though. All those documents with proper words he can’t read, but this one paper has a lot of numbers that actually adds up to a short note.

“....What’re you doing Yunho?”

Changmin asks after seeing Yunho stare way too long at a specific paper. Yunho stood up, his happy go lucky expression became grim. He turns to Changmin with the most terrified eyes before he runs back into the toilet slamming the door shut. Changmin cannot sit still with Yunho’s behaviour like that.

“What the? Yunho!”

He tries to open it but Yunho locked it from inside. Changmin knocks the toilet.

“Yunho, what’s going on?”

There was no answer. He tries to find another way and also clues why Yunho’s suddenly like this. He looks at the document Yunho stared at. It’s the document that says all the money in Jung Yanhyun’s bank is now Yunho’s which is a lot of sum. He still doesn’t understand though.

“Yunho open the door, what’s wrong did you get hurt?”

Still no response. Changmin had it. He rams the cheap door once and it busted the old lock securing it. The shocked terrified man inside ran farther into the bathtub, he closes the curtains too. Yunho’s trembling in the tub with only the towel covering his body. Changmin still doesn’t get why he’s getting treated like this. He approaches slowly, trying not to scare Yunho more.

“...Yunho?”

“Go away!”

“What’s wrong?”

Changmin pulls the curtains open. There Yunho is sitting in the bathtub, trembling in fear. He looks up to Changmin who’s standing. The taller one doesn’t know what happened though by instinct Changmin reaches out his hand. Yunho flinches, he shuts his eyes, his lips trembles as if Changmin is going to hurt him. Though that large brittle hand Changmin owns just went to pat Yunho’s head.

“...what’s wrong Yunho?”

“.....”

Yunho didn’t answer he just kept being a stone in the bathtub. He had to lift Yunho out in the end. The man resists him when he lift Yunho up but he wasn’t resisting too hard. He got Yunho outside and put Yunho to sit on the bed. Then Changmin picks up some clothes for Yunho from the clutter, he personally starts to dress the quiet man-baby. He starts with Yunho’s boxers, slipping them between his long legs. This scene could be sexy if it’s not for Yunho’s constant shaking, it’s making Changmin feel like a molester instead. Soon Yunho is dressed. Changmin repacks their luggage.

“Let’s go”

“....”

Yunho is just glancing at Changmin. He had to be dragged out the room.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

 

Yunho sits far away from Changmin in the cab. He keeps staring out the window, not looking at his guardian even once. Soon they’ll arrive in Osaka. Unlike yesterday, Changmin got a proper place for them to stay for a few days. He still hasn’t solved what happened to Yunho though. He hasn’t talk, hasn’t smile and his eyes lose it’s sparkle. Changmin bites his index finger, he’s getting rather worried. Changmin looked at the document again and again but couldn’t find a single wrong in it.

“We’re here sirs”

Their middle aged driver states as the car slowly parks in front of a mall. Yunho and Changmin got out. Changmin settles the fee for the taxi.

“Is it okay if I use your service back to Tokyo later?”

“Sure sir. Just give me a call”

The kind driver gives Changmin his card. Changmin smiles and nods. The driver helps take their luggage out. Now Changmin notice something strange, Yunho is not around. Changmin walks around the car, looking in all directions but in the same time trying not to look like he’s panicking though he is. He failed nonetheless cause the driver can see it very clearly.

“Sir... are you perhaps looking for your friend”

“Uh... y-yes”

“Oh, I saw him run there actually”

He points to the alley between two shops. And he wasn’t lying cause Changmin swore he saw Yunho peek a bit before he skedaddle back deeper into the lonely alley. Now Changmin’s pissed. He drags their luggage all the way  to that spot. There Yunho is, seems like the alley is actually a dead end, Yunho’s at the deepest part of the alley leaning on the last wall there. Slowly Changmin comes closer to the shuddering man. He doesn’t care anymore if Yunho’s scared.

“What’re you doing? This is no time to play hide and seek”

Yunho looks around as if he’s trying to find a way to run. But there’s walls around him and Changmin in front. Yunho’s starting to have tears in his eyes, still Changmin traps the fragile man.

“You don’t go off running around without me understand?!”

“ngg....”

“The hell is wrong with you Yunho?!”

Yunho tugs on Changmin’s shirt very softly. His hands are trembling.

“P-please don’t hurt Yunnie...”

Yunho pleads to the man he’s scared to. This ultimately displeased Changmin.

“W-what?... What makes you think i’ll do that? Yunho...”

Changmin grabs Yunho’s wrists, very softly ofcourse too show the terrified man he’s in no harm.

“I’m not gonna hurt you Yunho besides don’t you see I’ve been protecting and taking care of you the past 3 months”

Yunho pouts, he doesn’t believe a word Changmin spouts. He starts to pull his wrist away but Changmin kept his cuff on him.

“....Min... want Yunnie’s money?”

“What?”

Changmin’s eyes squints, Yunho is now aware he has a whole lot of money, but how does he know. Eventhough Changmin showed him the papers before and explained verbally Yunho never understood and just shrug it all away with a simple ‘okay’.

“... how do you know?”

“Chanmin wanna keep all Yunnie’s money wight?”

“Wait, No! Yunho I’m paid more than enough to take care of you! Why would you think like that?”

“...Please don’t hurt Yunnie...”

“Jung Yunho stop saying that!”

Changmin’s temper is getting worse. It’s because he can literally feel that trust Yunho have on him crumble way too fast. Changmin can’t think straight here, he can’t even voice out what’s on his mind cause they’re in public. He drags Yunho out, they need a private room ASAP. Changmin keeps shooking his head as he drags Yunho to the mall because their reserved hotel is actually right above the mall.

 

 

Yunho is thrown right onto the double bed their room owns. He scrambles until his back is pressing against the corner of the wall that is against the bed. Yunho even took precaution by pulling the blanket for him to burry himself in until the level of his eyes. Changmin takes off his jackets and belt first, he needs airing since his head feels so hot from anger. He takes out the crumpled paper from his pocket and spreads it back to it’s original shape. He nears the same bed, raising his feet close to Yunho’s who’s trying his best to squeeze into the wall behind him.

“I get it now, this one has a lot of numbers. You can read this right? Read it for me”

“....N-No...”

“Yunho read it!”

The stronger one becomes rougher, he pulls Yunho’s blanket off. Yunho’s starting to silently cry as he slowly takes the paper, his hands are trembling hard. Changmin does feel bad but this is the only way Yunho will speak up. His shaking finger points to the date.

“ ‘Appa’s Y-Yunnie..-”

Then Yunho points to his ID number.

“ ‘Yunnie be good boy- ‘ “

Yunho’s finger moves lower to his new Bank account number.

“  ‘A-Appa has to go... Appa won’t come back-’ “

Lastly Yunho points to the 18 billion he inherits.

“ ‘Appa loves you...’”

By the end of the what seem to be a document but is a last letter for Yunho, Yunho was already crying hard. Even though tears falls from his eyes like rain, he’s trying his best not to make a sound. When he’s done reading it, Yunho crumples the document close to his heart. Changmin swallows a lump stuck on his throat, his heart almost broke but he still needs to keep that cold mask on.

“... it didn’t tell you anything about the money though”

“...A-appa said to Y-Yunnie before *sniff*.... When appa h-has to l-leave, Yunnie gets appa’s everything”

“...Really?”

“Y-yes...”

“Is that all you’re hiding?”

Yunho nods slowly. His lips still trembles as he holds in his cries. Changmin doesn’t need his cold mask anymore. He puts his feet back properly onto the floor. He gives Yunho time to grieve for his father’s death. He slowly comes to caress the crying man’s head.

“I’m sorry...”

Changmin’s deep voice tries to comfort Yunho. Still Yunho’s replies are nothing but cries.

“...From the day your father left Yunho, I’m his replacement”

Yunho’s head suddenly raises to look at Changmin. Changmin could almost see the sparkle in Yunho’s eyes ignite again.

“I’m the one who’ll protect you, who’ll take care of you and who’ll raise you from now on okay?”

Changmin keeps caressing Yunho’s head cause he feels like it’ll comfort the hurt soul. Yunho’s hand touches Changmin’s arm.

“...Chanmin loves Yunnie?”

“W-what?”

“...Appa loves Yunnie very much, Chanmin must love Yunnie too?”

The one who’s standing scratches his head. He didn’t know it’ll lead to this. He blushes as his tongue prepares to say it.

“Y-yeah, I guess I kinda like you”

The man child stares again at his guardian. Changmin lets the memory of his warm smile tempered in Yunho’s eyes. Yunho smiles back. He taps the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Changmin. The muscular man sits, with his hand still pampering Yunho. They let time and silence heal the tension around. But this silence gives Yunho a conducive surrounding to think. Yunho tries to remember back all the things his father asked him to never forget. One of the things that tapped into his mind is another note. But this note his father festered on his body if he’s not mistaken. Yunho’s head flinches, he remembers where on his body.

“Chanmin!”

“Woah, what is it?”

“C-Chanmin, look at Yunnie’s thigh!”

“...what.... the...”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Yunho tugs on his pants, he pulls it down only his boxers are left. Then Yunho sits down, eyes looking at his thighs where he’s sure his father tattooed something on. He digs deeper into his boxers when he can’t find anything. There’s nothing on his right thigh, he searches the left thigh, what he’s sure is it’s on his thighs. But his fingers are stumbling around cause Yunho’s searching method is just like how he searched for his clothes in the bag, he’s just rummaging through until he find it which is not really working. He keeps himself busy until he forgot he has a live audience here just sitting quietly and watch.

“Yunnie can’t find it... Yunnie keep searching, Chanmin wait”

“........Okay....”

Was all that could pry out Changmin’s mouth. Yunho’s grazing his own thighs, checking the same place over and over again just in case it magically appears. He’s digging deeper and deeper, more of his skin is showing, but painfully his boxers are still properly covering the important parts. The solo audience lays his back on the wall, still can’t keep his eyes off Yunho. He’s starting to feel uncomfortable, especially on the crotch area. Changmin shook his head when he can feel a tent starting to form. He knows this is turning him on, but he can’t let that happen, he needs to focus.

“Yunnie no good at this... Min search it for Yunnie!”

“W-what?”

Yunho crawls closer towards his guardian. Then he lays down and spreads his legs to let Changmin get more access to his thighs. He is really oblivious to the flash of lust in Changmin’s eyes. Changmin shook his head again, but this time he can’t let the image leave his head. How can he when Yunho’s practically presenting himself to him. Yunho bites his index finger and tilt his head wondering why his reliable guardian looks like he’s having a faith crisis.

_‘Oh fuck, he’s asking for it... he’s totally asking for it. Changmin calm down, calm down, search for the numbers and get this done with!’_

Changmin starts touching his client very inappropriately, Yunho’s probably the only one who doesn’t feel a thing with having someone else’s hands roaming around his thighs. There’s a streak of tiny straight lines on Yunho’s thigh that Changmin successfully misses cause his brain is no longer set to search that tattoo, instead all he’s doing is feeling Yunho’s soft baby skin. He had to take a second to unzip his jeans cause his crotch area is getting way tighter that he almost can’t breath. Changmin’s large palm starts from Yunho’s knees and travel right up all the way to the nooks of his inner thigh.

“Oh god Yunho...”

Changmin sighs , he totally finds Yunho’s thigh impressive. Yunho still has a very innocent look on him, but this time he’s a bit trembling. He’s feeling all of Changmin’s touching.

“Found it Min?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m on it”

He returns back to searching, but also feeling at the same time. He found the numbers he missed just now, but it’s very very small and it doesn’t look like numbers at all, it only looks like small straight lines.

“It’s not numbers Yunho”

“Not numbers?... strange, then how Yunnie gonna wead. Appa said Yunnie can wead it...”

“I don’t know....... ugh...”

Changmin lays back down after letting out that painful groan. Hearing that unpleasant sound Yunho got up, he sees his guardian making a face like he’s hurting. Yunho pouts, he’s getting worried. He scoots impossibly closer so he can try comfort his guardian, Yunho unconsciously puts his hand on Changmin’s lap as he locks eyes with him.

“Min, what’s wrong?”

Yunho got on the horny man, accidently he landed right onto Changmin’s crotch. Yunho’s soft bottom that Changmin’s been lusting about is pressing right onto his paining erection. Right then and there Changmin wished he could just die.

He didn’t die fortunately, he just groans again.

_‘he’s asking for it, that’s it!’_

Changmin pushes his soft client down onto the mattress. Yunho has that confused look on him as Changmin climbs above him. Changmin pulls his boxers down, his hardness springs out a little bit wet already. He was teased way too much for his own good. Yunho’s unaware though about the erection pressing on his boxers, he’s more focused on Changmin’s face .

“Yunho spread your legs”

“...Yunnie help Chanmin?”

“Yeah, spread them”

“Okay... anything to help Minnie...”

The innocent man does as he’s told, immediately the wetting hardness presses on Yunho’s crotch. Changmin starts rubbing his erection on his lusted man. He bites his lips trying not to moan as he relieves himself. Changmin thrusts faster, he feels guilty using Yunho like this but Yunho was just asking for it too much.

“... w-what is that?”

Yunho seem to notice finally what his guardian is actually doing. He points to the erection pressing so hard onto his crotch. Changmin didn’t answer , he doesn’t know what to say. He just focuses on getting himself relieved.

“M-Minnie... stop please...”

Yunho starts to plead as he holds onto Changmin’s large shoulders. Changmin hears it, but he can’t possibly stop now.

“M-Min... stop..”

“Sorry Yunho...”

“Minnie, stop...feels good”

Changmin froze for a moment. He quickly pulls Yunho’s disturbing boxers down, he got amazed by what he sees. Yunho is just as hard as he is. Changmin’s last sanity almost snaps. He lifts Yunho’s legs up and squeezes them together. He can see Yunho’s entrance very clearly, it’s all puckered as if it’s ready to take Changmin’s hardness. But luckily the last strands of the agent’s sanity didn’t snap or Yunho would be virgin no more. Changmin inserts his hardness between Yunho’s squeezed soft thighs instead. He frictions his hardness amongst Yunho’s soft skin. The stronger one closes his eyes as he lets himself fall into the pleasure with his teeth gritted to block any upcoming moans. But He forgot that the man below can feel it too.

“Nggh, ahh... Minnie, stop. Yunnie feel weird...”

“Don’t moan Yunho, I’m gonna go crazy”

“M-Moan? Mmhh... W-what is moan? Nnghh...”

Changmin’s trying so hard not to snap. But he just can’t when Yunho’s body is being so responsive.

“why you little!”

The thrust got vulgar. The erection Changmin owns is rubbing with Yunho’s thighs left and right and with Yunho’s own erection under. He’s giving more pleasure for both of them.

“Ahh! Minnie~ Noo... Ahh..Haaah M-Min...”

“Don’t moan my name!”

Changmin bends for his cute client . He bits Yunho’s neck, kissing, biting and licking until purplish marks are made.

“M-minnie, Mhhh... d-don’t bite Yunnie, hurts...”

Changmin stops biting, he got back up using his muscular arms as pillars while Yunho already has his arms circled around Changmin’s neck. Never Changmin’s hips stop thrusting. He can feel Yunho’s thighs tremble, Yunho won’t last very long, but so does Changmin. He opens his eyes to see the marks he left on Yunho. Yunho has his eyes half opened like those eyes are saying he won’t fight Changmin at all. He’s sweating a bit from the heat created by their bodies. The blemishes Changmin created on the angel makes him look a bit messy, but he likes it cause to him those marks are like his flag claiming Yunho’s body for his only. Changmin sighs, Yunho’s moans never stop unconsciously seducing him. Changmin suddenly stops his hips. He pulls out Yunho’s thighs, one last slam was all it took for him to cum all over the Yunho’s body.

“Nnngghh... Minnie...”

Yunho keeps saying his guardian’s name cutely as his back arches and he covers himself in white liquid too. Changmin’s breathing heavily. That was totally sexy in his vision. They’re both breathing, trying to calm their sensitive bodies. Changmin push himself off Yunho first. Standing up makes Changmin can see Yunho properly at last. Yunho’s tired legs that were hanging on the air finally lowers to the bed. The agent clutch his own hair, he’s so upset and it showed straight to Yunho’s eyes.

“Chanmin...”

“Don’t talk to me”

“...Chanmin angry at Yunnie?”

“No, I’m angry at myself! Look at you, I dirtied you!”

“Min...Yunnie is fine-”

“Go bath now”

Changmin hands Yunho a towel, but he’s not looking at him. He’s still very upset he stepped the line again. Yunho take the towel slowly, he covers his body with it and leaves for the bathroom. When Changmin is sure he’s alone, he sits back down on the queen bed with no weight on his body but a ton on his heart. He’s disappointed that he can’t endure the lust, acting very unprofessional towards the man he’s responsible for. He’s supposed to take care of him, protect him not take advantage of his innocence.

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Changmin ends up sleeping on the floor, he lets Yunho take the bed all to himself to prevent any more body contact. Though Changmin did pretend to company Yunho sleep on the bed last night and just moved down after he’s asleep so he can’t follow him around like last time. He’s up finally but unfortunately Yunho was up first. So the first thing Changmin see is Yunho’s sparkly eyes.

“Minnie~”

“Wow... You’re up?”

Changmin sits from the floor having one of the worst morning hairs but just like Yunho’s but Yunho actually looks cute with his hair messed like that. The younger one just rubs his eyes as Yunho leaves his face, he’s still recovering from the cheerful rays Yunho’s eyes gave out. He didn’t see how busy Yunho is with his laptop this early in the morning. Yunho watches for a moment before he turns to his guardian who’s busy stretching.

“Minnie are we gonna play again?”

“...Play what?”

“Attack and defend!”

“...Attack...and...Defend?”

“Defend! Chanmin lost last night, that’s why Chanmin angry wight?”

Yunho tilts his head, smiling very proudly cause he won last night. Changmin doesn’t remember any game from last night though. He can sense it, Yunho’s up to no good again. He can see it now, his laptop rise and shine just behind Yunho. He quickly crawls towards it knowing Yunho did something. And yes, Yunho didn’t even hide it, it’s right there on the screen on pause. The gay porn Changmin deleted (but didn’t cleared off his bin for emergency reasons). Clearly deleting it didn’t stop Yunho though he found it nonetheless. Changmin slams his laptop shut again, he turns to Yunho with angry eyes but embarrassed blushing face.

“What did you do this time Yunho?!”

“Oh, that! Yunnie just wanted to see how to defend better, does Yunnie defend again next time?”

“W-what?! What next time?! What’re you talking about defend and stuff!”

“That’s how to play. Minnie has to make sure Minnie’s weapon is inside Yunnie properly-”

“Inside you?!”

“Yes... Minnie has to attack properly... or Minnie never win”

Changmn gets it now, he gets it crystal clear now. He sighs, he doesn’t know how long can he keep this up. He needs to educate Yunho or he might play ‘Attack and Defend’ with some random pervert. The abused laptop is opened again but this time by it’s owner. Changmin puts the laptop on the bed. He searches for a video that’s a whole session so he can teach the older man from A to Z. Though Changmin’s keeping a straight face, he’s actually very embarrassed and feels very awkward. But he has to. Yunho comes to his side on his own, curious to what the other man is up to. Changmin shows a video where the start is two people, more specifically two men, are kissing on the bed.

“...Look Yunho”

“Ooh! They poppo!”

 “No... It’s called ‘kissing’”

“...Kissing?”

Changmin starts the video. They kiss passionately, nipping on each other’s neck and collar bones as they pamper the lips. Changmin nears the man, he’s watching closely to Yunho’s face, to look for indications that he understands. But Yunho still looks pretty puzzled.

“...See that, that guy’s hand?”

Changmin points to the man on top who’s starting to have a naughty hand down his partner’s pants. Yunho nods.

“He’s arousing the other guy”

Yunho didn’t nod this time, he just watches with full attention. Changmin isn’t even sure if Yunho understands what’s going on. He’s supposed to teach more in detail but he’s not trained to be a teacher. They’re studying moves on to the next phase. The larger one between them starts to undress his shy bottom. He licks the other boy’s private parts, making it stand up. Yunho turns to his guardian like he wants to ask something but couldn’t, Changmin explain nonetheless.

“If the penis erects and gets hard... Well, it means you’re feeling good and you like that person”

“...Like?”

“Yeah, but not like like that. Like, you wanna marry them. Understand?”

“...oh...”

They pay attention back to the homemade video. Yunho squirms a bit carefully so Changmin doesn’t notice. Soon the larger man spreads the smaller boy’s legs apart. He pulls his erection out and aims for the smaller boy’s entrance. He pushes slowly into him, the smaller boy seems to be having a bit trouble with his body jerking pretty badly. Yunho’s worried for the stranger.

“M-Min what’s wrong with him?”

“Ah... that’s kinda normal...”

“Normal? B-But he’s hurting...”

“Yeah, it hurts at the beginning but it’ll be fine later. He’ll like it soon enough”

Yunho hugs the nearest pillow with him as he turns back to the screen. He’s rooting for the boy on ‘defend’. But like Changmin said, soon the boy is moaning in pleasure. The boy underneath nods as a sign to his partner it’s okay for him to move now. The top closes his eyes before he starts thrusting lightly. Changmin pauses the video here. He grabs Yunho’s chin and turns his head facing him. He makes sure Yunho’s eyes locks with him as he’s not playing nothing. Yunho even looks a bit scared but fuck it for now.

“That is not ‘attack and defend’ Yunho...”

“...N-no?”

“Yes, that’s called sex. It’s done between lovers and it’s not a game”

Changmin releases Yunho with a sigh. He takes a towel and heads straight for the bathroom. He left Yunho wondering on his own in front of the video. Yunho could see how serious his guardian is just now which surprised him. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, so the man-baby got busy on his own again. He plays the paused video once more, but this time trying to take it as ‘not a game’.

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Changmin took the man under his care to the mall next. He dressed Yunho with a hooded sweater, he himself is wearing a black face mask to be more careful. He’s taking Yunho for breakfast somewhere in the mall. Eventhough he’s unsure if they’re actually save still Changmin can’t keep Yunho cooped in the hotel. Yunho as always is very curious of everything his eyes glitter to every passing thing the amazing Japan has to offer. But he’s not as talkative as he always is. Which may be good for now cause there’s still a sting of awkwardness around them.

“Yunho lets eat here”

“Nng....”

Yunho gently agrees. Changmin holds the man-child’s hand and leads him to a table. For some reason Yunho’s not gripping on his hand like he always do, instead he’s just wrapping his frail fingers around Changmin’s. Holding his hand softly. They take a seat, it’s a sushi restaurant where they can just take fresh sushi off the conveyor belt. Yunho got an empty plate same as Changmin. Changmin was hesitant in giving Yunho a plate cause he’s concerned Yunho will immediately take whatever is colourful on the belt. But Yunho’s oddness continues when he’s actually patient.

“...Minnie... we eat?”

“Y-Yeah, take whatever you like, but no more than 3 okay?”

“....Minnie pick for Yunnie”

Changmin ooks at Yunho, he smiles. Then Changmin took the 3 sweetest sushis he can remember eating.  Yunho waited like a good kid. While Changmin takes his favourite sushis, he eats immediately. Yunho didn’t even touch his chopsticks yet, he’s just watching Changmin eat.

“..eat Yunho”

Yunho opens his mouth. Changmin gets it soon, he wants to be fed. Changmn didn’t made much of a fuss, he’s used to this. He picks up the sugar coated sushi and fed him it. Changmin learns something, Yunho is unconsciously following wherever Changmin sways the sushi.

“...pfft!”

“aaa~”

Yunho is still following the sushi, he likes it. Changmin feels cruel, he gave it to the man in the end. He can’t help but giggle as Yunho chews afterwards, it was just so cute.

“Chanmin, yummy~”

“You like it?”

“Nng! Can we take home some?”

“Sure”

Changmin went over to the counter that’s displaying sushi. He saw the ones Yunho might like and just pack 8 of them.

“Are these all sir?”

“Yes”

The more mature man waits as his sushis get scanned for price. He’s silently looking at the barcode scanner. Just dozing off, but then it gave him an idea. He pays for the food first then returns to Yunho.

“Yunho are you done?”

“Drink first... Yunnie thirsty”

“Well okay hurry up”

In the meantime, Changmin is downloading something on his phone.

 

 

Yunho was looking forward to play at that small playground they saw on the way but Changmin decides to lock themselves back up in their room.

“Take off your pants”

“Y-Yunnie’s?”

“Yes! Hurry up”

Changmin’s pulling on the rim, he thought Yunho would not give a damn like always but he’s actually struggling this time.

“Yunho! What is it? Your pants off!”

“No! Chanmin wanna have sex with Yunnie again don’t you!!!”

“W-WHAT?!”

Changmin didn’t thought this is what Yunho learned from their little sex ed. Yunho continues to have that very offended face on him.

“Yes! Chanmin pervert only want Yunnie’s cute body!!!”

There’s no way Changmin can’t scoff to that statement. He rolls his eyes. He admits it sometimes he wants this man but totally not right now.

“I want to look at your tattoo that’s all!”

“Chanmin wants Yunnie’s cute butt! Waah! Chanmin real pervert!”

“Excuse me?! Since when?!”

“Lie! Yunnie know! Chanmin got hard because Chanmin wants sex with Yunnie! Chanmin pervert”

“O-Okay! There are some times, but not now! We need to scan your tattoo Yunho! So take your pants off!”

“NO! Yunnie will only take pants off for Yunnie’s boyfriend! THAT’S IT!”

Yunho pouts as he shakes his head with his hands secured around the rim of his pants. Changmin’s pissed. He just got a good idea about scanning those straight lines tattooed on Yunho and yet right now Yunho decides to do this. Changmin gets close towards his client slowly, he’s gonna yank those pants right off him. But Yunho’s more caution this time.

“Chanmin touch Yunnie and Yunnie will shout like a girl!”

“...w-what?”

“Yunnie mean it”

Then Yunho walks with all the sass all the way to the boxed sushi they got. He sits down on the floor and enjoy the rest. He totally rendered Changmin effortless now, an agent as elite as him could only sigh.

 


	12. Chapter 12

If Yunho thinks Changmin is gonna play by his rules then forget it. If he was to play by Yunho's rules it means he has to date him first just to get those codes, but he isn't going to that is why in the middle of the night while Yunho's sleeping soundly, he's carefully lifting Yunho's bare leg up as he scans his tatoo with his phone. Once he's done he gently puts Yunho's leg back down and then goes back to his spot. Changmin waits until his phone comes back with a result then maybe they both actually know what to do next other than just running away.  To his luck though all he got are paragraphs of numbers that is obviously meant to be read by one person only. He sighs, looks like he has to wait until tomorrow. For now Changmin also needs his rest.

 

 

 

<><><><><>

 

For some reason today is different. Changmin wakes up by his own will and no rich man tries to force him out of bed. Which is odd but Changmin takes advantage of it anyway. Besides, he secured their room and he can hear the shower from their bathroom, Yunho must be still safe in the room. Changmin sits up from the bed, he yawns peacefully and stretches peacefully. But Changmin has learnt from his journey with the walking disaster that if ever there's a peaceful moment that means something bad already happened while he was asleep.

"Yunho?" He calls for his client's name with his sudden worry.

Instantly the shower was turned off. Changmin waited patiently as he hears the bathroom door unlocks, he's almost sure something is wrong cause Yunho's habit does not include locking the bathroom door. Fortunately it's still Yunho who walked out the bathroom, still something isn't quiete right. Yunho's wearing a proper shirt, though it's his guardian's buttons-up shirt which is a bit baggy on him. It barely goes over his private parts and butt, still it's an improvement from only wrapping a towel over his shoulders and everything else swing everywhere.

"What have you done and why are you wearing my shirt?!"

Changmin asks in a stern voice for he's sure this sexy man before him did something. Yunho pouts oh so cutely as he tugs on the front of his shirt. 

"I didn't do anything, promise. I've been a good boy"

Now Changmin's 110% sure Yunho did something for the 'normal' Yunho would never ever address himself as 'I'. Changmin stood up and approaches Yunho, he's gonna investigate himself. He stands in front of Yunho who still has his head hanged low, Yunho can sense Changmin is angry about something again. Then Changmin slightly  leans his head to the right as he averts to the bathroom that's still wide open. Nothing seem out of place there. He goes back to his place and continues to glare at his nervous angel. He tries to tone down when he realize he scared Yunho again. He softens his glare on his angel. 

".....what did you do before bath? Come on say it, i won't be angry" 

"N-Nothing, I woke up and got hungwy, I ate bread first then go bath. That's all, promise"

".........did you...." 

Changmin suddenly acts in a flash, opening the mini fridge in their room. The bottles there clanks against each other. This action of his startled Yunho but he confirmed it. When Yunho talked there was a slight smell that Changmin's too familliar with, eventhough Yunho brushed he can still catch that smell. And he's correct, one of his 3 beer bottle is opened and has been drink up to 3/4. Changmin grits his teeth. 

"Did you drink that....Yunho?"

"Why yes! I was thirsty after a bread and green bottle looks tasty" 

"Do you even know what that is?" 

"Apple juice"

Yunho smiles as if he's so sure how apple juice taste like. Changmin could only sigh, it's a good thing Yunho isn't drunk though. Since  Yunho is well over the alcohol age then this should be no big deal. But he assumed to early. Yunho's bones suddenly becomes jelly, but Changmin is quick enough he caught Yunho before he crashes. 

"Yunho? You're okay?"

Yunho Didn't respond for a second. His eyes are closed but he's breathing fine. Changmin gently shakes Yunho's body. He shook Yunho for about a minute before Yunho slowly opens his eyes. They're looking at each other, Changmin is just glad he's fine. 

"Hey, you okay?" Changmin asks nicely. 

Yunho stares at him with a blank face for a few seconds. His hand suddenly cups Changmin's impressive jaw, with his thumb he runs across Changmin's pretty thick lower lip. The agent immediately moves his face away, blushing. 

"The hell you doing?" 

He asks Yunho who's still staring. Slowly the naughtiest smirk carves on Yunho's face. He caress Changmin's face. 

"You're so cute, yet so handsome" 

Yunho speaks in a rather low and sexy voice, very differ and unlike that cute childish voice he always talks with. Changmin is ofcourse undeniably bewildered by this sudden chage. He lets Yunho go as Yunho takes a short fall onto the carpeted floor, as for Changmin he stands back straight up. Still blushing.

"What the hell Yunho, You're suddenly.... so.... what? Adult?" 

The confuse in the agent's voice is so clear that it's hysterical for the other man on the floor. Yunho scoffs, he then giggles with that new grown up low voice of his.  

"I am a grown up man" 

Yunho bites the corner of his lips. 

"But... I'd love to have a handsome young man holding me at night..."

He speaks so erotically with only a baggy shirt on which belongs to Changmin. One can only imagine how tempted the younger man is currently. Yunho is too erotic for him right now. Luckily his eyes caught a glimpse of the opened fridge. Changmin sighs, he walks pass Yunho's who's still seducing on the floor to shut the fridge. He recognize that Yunho is drunk, and in drunk state one can't really properly consent. Changmin groans in total pain, looks like he'll face one hell of a temptation again today. Changmin returns to the bed and takes his phone. He searches it for the codes he scanned last night. Then he throws the phone onto Yunho's stomach.

"Read that"

Changmin orders Yunho. Yunho licks his lips first before he takes the phone from his tummy. He stares for a while as if he's interpretting every number into a word. 

"What does it say?" 

"Hm....It says 'Changmin needs a good blowjob'" 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

Changmin's voice becomes louder as his eyes largens. Yunho sticks his tongue out with a sheepish smile. 

"I'm drunk, you expect me to read now?" 

He throws the device back to Changmin as he stretches his long limbs.  Changmin just scowls cause this time Yunho actually gave him a good reason to reject him. Guess he has to do some waiting. Changmin then plays with his phone, planning their next run away.  

"But if you want a blowjob I can-"

The younger man throws his pillow straight to Yunho's face, pretty hard. Yunho snuggles onto that very pillow thinking to himself 'cute'. 

 

<><><><><>

 

When Changmin asked Yunho to try harder read the damn thing, Yunho could actually make up a few words this time. Only a few out of what seems to be a whole movie script. Which are 'SM company'. Knowing this it seems like they need to come back home. Back to the country they ran from. Since Yunho's drunk state made him more mature (much much more) one would probably think moving places is a lot easier now. 

No.

It's just as tricky. It's just that the trick has changed. When Yunho saw the clothes he has he was utterly disgusted by his own fashion sense, he's just as disgusted by Changmin's fine clothes. Yunho wants the finest branded shirt and jeans that could enchance his good features, he wants his hair groomed properly and him to smell nice. Thus that is how Changmin ends up sitting at a bench in a humble train station next to an model-ish good looking guy. Very opposite to his body guard who's wearing a hoodie and is pretty covered up. He's getting stared at just as much as when Yunho's not drunk. But this time people's impressions on Yunho are not 'cute' or 'wierd', this time it's 'hot/handsome' or 'arrogant'.

"You're so lucky you're rich" 

Changmin murmurs under his teeth.  Yunho turns his head to him suddenly as if he heard it. Changmin is actually intimidated by that serious look Yunho has on.

"What? I didn't say anything"

Changmin tries to explain. Only then he noticed Yunho's not exactly looking at him. He turns his head around and saw a pair of girls in school uniform approching them shyly.

"Hello, Good morning. My friend was just wondering if you're U-Know from Tohoshinki?"   

One of them asks, looking at Yunho. But they're  asking in japanese which  Yunho knows nothing of. So he turns away. Changmin had to answer in his stead. He starts with a nervous smile.

"No, he's not" 

"Oh... really? Sorry for bothering you then"

They slightly bowed before they leave feeling  salty. Changmin sighs, he didnt know waiting for the  train could be this eventful. 

"Well, well,  someone's getting popular"

Yunho knows that 'someone' Changmin is talking about is him. His senses are stronger when he's drunk. He smirks looking at the troubled man beside him. Yunho scoots closer to his guardian, he then carefully turns his head so he can give him a small whisper.

"Don't worry Min, y'know my body is yours" 

Changmin turns red hearing something like that in public by another fully grown up man. He glares at Yunho who's still smirking naughtily, Changmin then rubs his ear. He decides to get up and sit at the next bench to Yunho's. Yunho didn't follow him like he always does, instead he stayed there acting as if he owns the bench. Changmin pretends as if he's busy on his phone when actually he's done booking everything a while ago. Right now he has been thinking what it would really feel to have Yunho as a lover. 

_'If I am to date him....Most of the time an adorable but troublesome man.... but if i want to....'_

Changmin takes a glance at Yunho who isn't looking at him. 

_'Sometimes.... I can get an over confident, erotic, power bottom.....'_

Changmin turns red again  thinking about this a little bit deeper. He folds his legs and covers his mouth with his hand.

"...Shit..."

He curses when he suddenly thought how awesome would that be. 

 

<><><><><>

 

 They just traveled back to Japan's capital, Tokyo. Changmin thought it would be bad for a drunk man to ride an airplane, he doesnt want to take care of vomit. So for now, again they'll hide in Tokyo. But maybe Changmin didn't thought of this plan too thoroughly. They've just arrived, Yunho is walking in front of his guardian still stealing attention. For once pulling his own luggage. Changmin is watching their surrounding keeping Yunho's way clear. And in matter of seconds he can recognize some suspicious characters within the public. Looks like Jessica's men has already flocked Tokyo. All these suspicious people keep taking glances at Yunho who's prancing proudly. Changmin believes they're getting confused by Yunho's new attitude and isn't sure if that is Yunho, besides since Changmin is walking quiet further back it seems as if Yunho's not that rich heir with a single body guard they've all been informed about. Changmin has to make use of this confusion.  He lets Yunho strut on his own though he knows Yunho isn't sure where to go. Meanwhile Changmin slowly distances himself from his sexy angel. 

Yunho keeps walking unaware what's happening around him. He got to the main lobby of the train station. Only when he totally doesn't know where to go did Yunho turn to find his guardian. When he couldn't find his guardian did he feel a slight discomfort. Yunho purses his lips, the confidence in his eyes slowly withers away. Yunho took a few steps around to search for his guardian, when his eyes couldn't find  Changmin his heart fell. Yunho drags his luggage to a corner still, he's starting to rub his eyes when he can feel a tear come out. Yunho found a little corner next to pillar where he holds his luggage and stands still at, hoping Changmin would come out from anywhere.  Suddenly someone tugs on his waist. 

"Keep quiet follow me"

Yunho would've fight if that voice wasn't so familliar. This man in a hoodie he recognizes, has to be Changmin. Yunho is pulled by his arm towards a less  crowded place. Changmin is leading them to a more secretive exit where he asked for their taxi to come. They walk into a smaller  hallway towards the lower parking area, the place is only illuminated with drown orange lighting. On their way to exit, one of those men is walking the opposite direction heading for them. Changmin  can take him on easily, but it's too risky considering how they are wired with communications devices. Right before both him and the considerably large man connects gazes, Changmin pushes Yunho onto the wall near them. No doubt Yunho is shocked. They stare at each other for a second. 

"Just bare with it for a while"

Changmin told Yunho before he meets his lips with Yunho's. He puts Yunho's arms around his neck . At first Yunho was shocked.  Changmin expertly steers their kiss though until Yunho is given enjoyment. Yunho's erotic senses kicks in, he starts to reply those kisses. Yunho's enjoying this more and more, while Changmin is tilting between lust and responsibility. He takes a small glance at the man,  he's coming closer, before he goes back to digging his face onto Yunho's. He can hear those footsteps walking just behind them. The dangerous stranger just throws the two men one dirty look, rolls his eyes then walks pass them. Changmin keeps their horny couple act on a little more. When the man get farther, Changmin wraps his arm around Yunho's waist and lifts him up. He brings the man into a nearby tiny room. Finally their kiss breaks. Changmin is still looking around the room making sure they're safe.

"I think we're safe. You're not hurt are you-" 

Changmin puts his attention on Yunho again at last, now he sees how much the kiss affected Yunho. He's panting with those lips of his wet and pink. His grip on his guardian still strong. Yunho raise his head to face Changmin. Lust still glistening inside his eyes. He cups Changmin's face again and pulls him for another kiss. Yunho learned fast from Changmin who's quiet a good kisser. Now Changmin understands why Yunho looks so addicted after the kiss, he had not enough scrutiny just now, but now that he is it feels so damn good. With a small sigh, Changmin broke the kiss for a moment. 

"The taxi's coming in 3 minutes" he informs Yunho who honestly doesn't care. 

"Kiss me pabo-yah"

He replies as he pulls Changmin closer. The younger man smirks, he knew Yunho's sex drive is pretty strong. He decides to go with the flow cause just what could happen in 3 minutes. Changmin starts licking Yunho's smooth nape, spilling kisses where he can. He can hear the later man moaning, encouraging Changmin to mark him more. 

"Min, my lips..."

"Coming"

Changmin swoops Yunho's lips next. He keeps intensifying their kiss up to the point Yunho's moaning in pleasure inside their kiss. Those hands of his that were trained to hold guns is now holding two soft buttcheeks instead. He squeezes them until Yunho's squirming to be let go. Changmin lets Yunho's impressive butt go with a small slap. But it was a bit too late since Changmin is already hard under his jeans. After seeing it for the nth time, Yunho can tell what happened. His hands that were holding onto Changmin starts pushing him slightly, and his mouth leaves the comfort of his guardian's. Knowing Yunho wants to stop made Changmin take a step back as he pants. 

"...Sorry"

Said the agent who looks disgusted in himself again. Yunho leans onto the wall behind him, staring at his protector as he thinks. Their luggage has been forgoteen falling flat on the floor long ago. 3 minutes have never felt longer. Still in 3 minutes Yunho can still walk over their luggages to pull his bodyguard closer. He meets their foreheads together making their eyes meet no matter what. Yunho gives Changmin one small kiss. Yunho is different this time, it's like he understands what he's getting himself into.

"...Changmin..."

"Hm?"

"Take me...Take me on bed"  

Yunho ask of this earnestly. Changmin groans, it really look legit this time that Yunho is inviting him to bed. 

"Do you even know what you just said means?"

"Yes, you don't have to hold back anymore-"

"Yes I do, you don't understand half of the things I want to do to you"

"B-but... I too... want to do stuffs to you"

Yunho manages to take Changmin's interest. He wraps his arms around Changmin's abdomen, giving him a nice cuddle. He then puts his head on CHangmin's shoulder. The young man closes his eyes when he can feel Yunho's own erection rubbing against his. 

"Sex me Changmin...."

Changmin shook his head. He prays to god forgive him for he's about to make love to one of heaven's fallen angel.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin looks at his naked self in the mirror. He's just finished bathing, back in the safety of another hotel room. Looking at his body, he's the type of guy who's always confident with his body no matter what especially now where Changmin's ripped. But this nice body of his isn't wiping away thise nerve he has. As soon as they got their room Yunho who is tired lays on the bed to rest. Seeing Yunho on bed somehow encouraged Changmin to get 'ready'. He doesn't understand too since all this time if he's to have sex with someone he doesn't even bother. Changmin grabs the sides of the sink in front of him. He is trying to think of a way to approach Yunho. But all that's popping in his head is Yunho laying on the bed naked ready for him too. And when he starts moving Yunho moans. 

_'M-Min, more, more please Min ahh~'_

"Fuck yeah" 

Changmin is now excited to make Yunho a hot mess. He only puts a towel around his waist, there's no point in wearing clothes if they're gonna end up on the floor anyway. He comes out, Yunho is still on the bed resting his body up. He's no longer wearing his jeans and is in shorts instead. He's laying on his chest so his ass can be seen clearly. Changmin climbs onto the same queen bed, he starts by gently touching Yunho's thigh. He can see Yunho throb from his little touch. 

"C-Chanmin?"

Yunho talks in an  almost inaudible voice. Still Changmin knows he called out for his name. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here"

He replies before he licks Yunho's neck. Yunho moans as Changmin put his other arm around Yunho's body to his chest. He caress Yunho's chest until he found the perky nipples of that man  and gave it a small pinch. Yunho's whole body jerks, he moans more. 

"A-ahh....Min..."

"Damn, you're sensitive here aren't you?"

He gives Yunho's butt a nice slap as a compliment to his whole erotic  body. Changmin wants  to tease those sensitive nipples of Yunho's  more but he needs to prepare that ass that he desired from the first day. He shoves his fingers into Yunho's mouth. Obediently Yunho sucked Changmin's fingers, coating them with what will be used as lube tonight. Somehow Changmin is sure Yunho's talented at sucking cause he's doing a great job with his fingers, he's planning to try it out later with his cock ofcourse. Changmin pulls his hand away, his other hand is already massaging Yunho's ass. He creeps his lubed hand into Yunho shorts. His fingers  are positioned in front of Yunho's entrance. This is where suddenly Yunho turns around rapidly to face the younger man. 

"Chanmin~~~!!!"

He shouts before he scrambles to the back. Again using the pillows and blankets as a fort. It took Changmin by shock.

"W-what?-"

"Chanmin pervert~ Touching Yunnie like that~" 

"B-but- you were okay with-"

"Yunnie thought Chanmin want cuddle, NO! Chanmin want Yunnie's cute body!" 

"But-!"

"Chanmin pervert sleep on floor tonight! Hmph!"

Yunho says before he pulls the towel Changmin's wearing since that's the only towel he could see and sass to the bathroom. Once again Changmin is successfully left with a boner own his own. Looks like after a whole day, Jung Yunho is finally sober. Unfortunately.

 


End file.
